The Very Definition of Danno
by Irene Claire
Summary: Steve's distraught thoughts and musings as he sits vigil over a comatose Danny. Playing a word game of sorts from when he was a child, Steve defines Danny using each letter of the alphabet.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* **

**Chapter One - Prologue**

He vaguely remembered playing the game with Mary. It was an eternity ago; an absolute lifetime and when he was a very different person. Just a kid really. It was an alphabet game where someone started with the letter A and the next person had to find a new word using the last letter of the one offered or move to the next letter in the alphabet. Sometimes there were rules, like all the words had to be an animal which was Mary's favorite.

Steve would always start – of course he would have, and he smiled at the memory. The letter A would always be ALLIGATOR and Mary would immediately respond with RAT. Steve's choice then would be if he wanted to use the letter B or the letter T.

And predictably he would say an obnoxiously big word like BARRACUDA which messed up Mary because once a letter was used, it couldn't be used a second time. Mary was forced to use the letter C and it invariably always led to CAT.

Steve would next taunt with TYRANNOSAURUS REX and Mary would begin to screw up her face since all she could ever think of was DOG. Not understanding if his animal was all one word, she was almost tearful about the X, didn't understand she could try S, and so had to use D.

And then Steve would get bored and say something nasty about playing with a five year old that could only use baby words. Mary would either cry or stick her tongue out at him. And regardless, their father would always need to intervene eventually and disgustedly remind him. "Steve she _IS_ only five."

Steve started up the game again that very night. Playing in his head a derivative of it where his one rule was to describe Danno using each letter of the alphabet in order.

The _game_ began the twenty-six hour of Danny's coma when Steve had slowly thought he was going to lose his mind.

_**~ to be continued ~**_


	2. Letters A through D

**I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* **

**Chapter Two: Letters A through D**

**The letter A** was easy. Danny was always ACTIVE both vocally and physically. And Steve was silent as he now held the very still hand. In fact, because of "active" the stillness was the scary antithesis of his normal self.

**The letter B.** Allowing a brief memory of five year old Mary to take over, he used one of her "_baby"_ words when he decided simply on BIG. As a young teenager he had always rolled his eyes at having to play the game and he'd typically snipe back with GINORMOUS. Which immediately started an argument since Mary knew the word wasn't even _real_.

Steve sat staring blindly and unfocused as the memory strayed forward and then heaving a sigh, he shook it off.

Yes, BIG. While certainly not so in stature, Danny's mere presence took over a room. It was impressive. He occupied space, took it over and made it _**better**_.

"_Ha! Another B word_!" Steve congratulated himself on the small victory.

**The letter C. **Looking over the still body that had far too many machines attached to him, Steve mentally flinched when CATASTROPHIC came to mind and he discarded it quickly.

He replaced it easily with CHARISMATIC. It was a word he couldn't remember using before – _ever_. But it fit and Steve had no need to justify it in his mind.

**The letter D. **What started this whole mess and what he wouldn't permit to _leave_ him in a similar "mess". With a lump in his throat, Steve whispered it like a litany.

"D. DANNY, DANNO, DANIEL."

And a soft sound almost like a muffled sob wrenched forward as he leaned his hot forehead on the cold steel side bars of the bed where his best friend lay.

And he had to whisper it again and again until his voice broke.

"D. Danny, Danno, Daniel. Come on DANNY. _Please_."

_**~ to be continued ~**_


	3. Letters E through G

**I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

**NOTE: My Doctors Ramirez and Adler are going to make guest appearances in this story plot-line as introduced from a few of my previous stories.**

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* **

**Chapter Three: Letters E through G**

Steve sat quietly by Danny's bedside and was mesmerized by the gentle rise and fall of his chest. There still was no sign that he ever intended to awaken and the doctors simply didn't know. One more day of this and Steve had been advised that a feeding tube could be expected.

Exasperated and quite honestly, scared to death, Steve hadn't left the hospital since Danny had been brought in twenty-eight hours earlier. A large bandage covered the left side of his head where they'd operated to alleviate the cranial pressure .._ and remove the bullet_. The bullet accidentally fired by an excited twelve-year old child that had found his mother's boyfriend's weapon carelessly left out in the bedroom. Thinking it was _cool_, he was showing it off to his friends at one of the beach playgrounds.

Danny had Grace there. Danny had intervened. Danny had _accidentally_ gotten himself shot when the startled boy panicked and hit the hair-trigger.

"God, D. will you never _ever_ learn?" But what was there really to learn from this? Steve scrubbed at his weary face and slumped in the uncomfortable chair. A child had a loaded weapon in a public place that held other children. Doing _nothing_ would never have been an option.

Steve was only happy that he was at Tripler not just because of the trauma specialists on staff, but also because of the Ramirez's. Doctor Ramirez and his wife Ellen, a head nurse in the fourth floor surgical recovery ward, were now part of the Five-0 team's _Ohana_. Steve's neurologist, Dr. Adler was also involved with Danny's case and it did much to soothe him that trusted familiar faces surrounded them.

But with nothing left to do except to wait, Steve continued his _game_.

**The letter E. **EGOTISTICAL? At first Steve frowned at his mental choice and then re-considered it. Danny had once told him long ago – in fact when they had first met - that he liked his job and that he was good at. And that he liked to be reminded _every day_ that he was very good at what he did. So, if that was egotistical then so be it.

"I'll give you that one." Steve whispered as he watched Danny breathe and listened to the heart monitor. The EEG machine was a complete mystery to him with its odd and funny little waves. Electrodes were attached on Danny's scalp measuring his brain activity. But all that Steve knew was that it was good for Danny to still be breathing unassisted and without life support.

**The letter F. **Steve looked at his hands as he dwelled. Danny was quite simply his FRIEND.

He had to stop thinking for the painful and overwhelming hitch in his chest. The one that had been present from the very first time he received the call about Danny and the "accident".

Steve had just come back in from a long swim. Getting to his phone by the third ring, he was still dripping as he toweled himself off on the Lanai. It was an early Saturday morning and he recalled smiling when he heard Chin's voice. But that had faded quickly as he heard the raw fear.

Chin was never afraid. Chin was unflappable … until _then_. The words were hesitant and laced with real _fear_.

"That's a bad word." Steve muttered to himself. "Not a good one for this game."

Chin was downstairs currently getting Steve more coffee. It was the only thing he'd been able to keep down now for more than twenty-eight hours.

"_Steve. Danny's been shot … it's bad. They aren't sure …Tripler .. emergency surgery .._"

And as he stood from the chair to stretch and briefly pace the small room, the doctors still didn't know.

No one was sure about anything.

**The letter G.** And then Steve did cry. Silent tears ran down his face. GRACE. Her mother was still picking up the fragile pieces of her daughter – Danny's daughter.

_Forever the best father._ Steve choked at the unbidden thought, sobbed audibly, and then stumbled out of the room with the words FOREVER, FATHER and GRACIE ricocheting around in his head.

Passing Chin in the hallway he waved off the concerned man and rapidly took the stairs two at a time and down to the closest exit possible. Once in the bright sunshine, Steve gasped and choked his way back to something more normal and more in control. But it took many minutes and he was gone a very long time.

Thinking ahead, Danny had made sure that Grace wouldn't have the opportunity to witness anything or to be in the remotest hint of danger. He had asked another child's mother to please take both their children safely away. The mother did as he asked and made Grace sit in her car until HPD had arrived on scene. In fact, Danny had cleared the playground as much as humanly possible.

Grace had been sobbing hysterically and desperate to see her Danno. But the woman had been kind and exceedingly careful.

She had managed to keep her safely away until HPD arrived and Duke Lukela had time to call Rachel Edwards, and then Chin Ho Kelly before any real damage could be done to the child.

But Steve had been unreachable. Chin knew first because Steve had been swimming.

_**~ to be continued ~**_


	4. Letters H through J, with a touch of K

**I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* **

**Chapter Four: Letters H through J, with a touch of K**

Doctor Adler had told them that the current prognosis was 'guarded' meaning that Danny was in extremely serious condition with an uncertain outcome. Doctor Ramirez had arranged for Steve, Kono and Chin to have complete access to the ICU and to Danny's room. And so with the generous flexibility, he hadn't been alone since coming out of surgery.

Steve was a constant presence with Kono and Chin either there together or rotating on almost an hourly basis. Even if it were refused, one was always making sure that Steve had food, something to drink and ample time for rest. So when Steve finally had been able to compose himself and return to Danny's room, Chin pointed to the portable cot.

"I don't care what time it is, what you say, or what you feel like doing. Lay down before you fall down."

Steve's face was devoid of color and his eyes were darkly smudged and lined with fatigue. The entire team felt like it was falling apart and Chin knew that if Danny left them, it would implode at its remaining center.

"Doc Adler just left. Everything's alright."

The team had stopped saying "_there's no change_" hours ago. It sounded worse and worse each time. Unconsciously agreeing, words like "okay" and "alright" were now shared even though they essentially meant the same thing; they seemed far less negative or ominous.

Steve stared briefly at the ceiling as he lay on the cot. Closing his eyes, he heard Chin occasionally turning the pages on the magazine he was leafing though, as well as every individual hum or beep of a machine.

If he listened especially hard, he could almost hear Danny breathe.

**The letter H. **That was almost as easy as the letter A. HERO. Danny had saved six children that day counting his own daughter. The media was still all over the heroic life-saving efforts of Detective Danny Williams who risked his own life to protect the small beach-front playground. The Governor had stepped in, along with Duke Lukela, to explain what he had done and then to laud his very heroic and selfless efforts.

The hospital room was slowly filling and would soon overflow with the flowers, balloons and plants sent not only by the parents of the children Danny had saved, but also from anonymous public well-wishers. And Chin and Kono were dealing with some of the same gifts that were being sent directly to the Five-0 offices.

The single mother of the young boy that had found the gun had been near hysterical herself; mortified that it had happened. But that did nothing to prevent Child Protective Services from investigating the family situation, nor HPD from arresting the boyfriend since the gun proved to be stolen.

Regardless, Steve knew without a doubt that Danny would absolutely HATE the attention. That dislike was somewhat counter to the standard dictionary definition of the choice he had chosen for the letter 'E' but that was also uniquely "_Danny_".

"_HATE_. _Another 'H' I guess_." Steve mouthed with his eyes closed.

Throwing in yet a third word, he picked HUMBLE and Chin glanced worriedly over as Steve's breath caught in his throat and he made a sad sound. Seemingly asleep, there was a deep crease between his brow and Chin wasn't sure if he was truly sleeping or merely dozing.

Uncertain, Chin waited a second and then stayed quiet as Steve's restlessness finally seemed to ease.

**The letter I. **IMPOSSIBLE. Whether at home, socially, or at work, Danny could be absolutely IMPOSSIBLE on a variety of levels.

Right now his stubborn ability to remain in a coma was one of those extreme examples. His impossible senses of right and wrong, and of duty would be more.

Unable to stop his over-tired brain from working as he lay prone on the cot, Steve decided to add INFURIATING. And his exhausted mind quickly chose letters J and K automatically.

**The letters J … and K. **"You're a JERK." Steve mouthed almost silently as he suddenly opened his bloodshot eyes and stared once more at the plain white ceiling.

For a moment, he thought that he had either sensed or heard a change in a beep or in a subtle distant breath. He held his own breath as he waited and listened as hard he could until he then simply had to exhale.

"_A big impossible, infuriating jerk Danno._" He muttered under his breath as he successfully worked to string a few choice words together. "_And you're an absolute knucklehead_."

But then blinking a few times, Steve rolled over on his side and blearily looked at Chin's silhouette. After a time, he eventually closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

_**~ to be continued ~**_


	5. Letters L and M

**I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

**NOTE: The plot bunny and muse both hit really strongly – so I'm cranking out the story with the guidance. It feels like it has to be told and shared, so I'm driven. This may never happen again, so please enjoy the ride! **

**And I promise a Danny POV in the very next chapter. And I don't mean this to sound like a Rachel-dislike story. But my opinion is - that Steve just doesn't 'get' their relationship and I feel that he'd be angry with her for how she treats Danny. I didn't mind her right up until the pregnancy myself - and then - but .. grrr.**

**THANK YOU for the great comments and for loving this as much as I do.**

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* **

**Chapter Five: Letters L and M**

Steve had slept on the cot for four straight hours after which he awoke to find Kono in Chin's place.

"Go eat something." She whispered when she heard him get to his feet. And obediently Steve had moved but wavered just briefly in the doorway until she followed up with the new normal.

"He's okay."

In a daze, he'd made his way to the cafeteria and eaten something that was hot but totally tasteless. And a few hours later, Doctor Adler had insisted that a feeding tube be inserted to provide the nutrition that Danny's body badly needed to keep running. Steve had grimaced with the news and then with fists clenched, had left the room to sullenly pace the hallway.

**The letter L. **Another easy one, so easy in fact that Steve didn't think twice. LOYAL. And it certainly didn't require an explanation or any type of justification. Danny's very nature made him a loyal friend, co-worker and father. But for the life of him, Steve would never understand the odd sense of loyalty Danny seemed to still hold for his ex-wife.

Even totally _screwed over_ – and Steve privately held the opinion that Rachel Edwards had done exactly that – screwed Danny over in their marriage, with Stan, the new baby, and almost with his daughter. The list seemed endless to Steve and he knew that he'd never have that much patience or be that giving.

And of course then there was his brother Mattie. Even after what he had done, Steve didn't doubt for a minute that Danny would be there for his brother at the drop of a hat. He was loyal to a very painful fault.

In fact, regardless of the endless let-downs and personal affronts done to him, Danny was still more loyal to those he loved than anyone in Steve's own life. He gave freely and without reservation. And that included the amazingly strong and loyal brotherhood of Steve's own tight-knit Seal team.

And now he had returned to his perch, that same uncomfortable chair watching Danny methodically breathe as his mind skittered and thought about words in the _game_. Slipping his fingers back under Danny's palm he rubbed his thumb gently over the back of Danny's hand and became both disgusted and angry.

"Wake up. I'm not going to _ask_ anymore. I'm telling you." Steve's voice was rough with barely concealed irritation.

"Gracie's scared and I know that you hate hearing that. So I'm going to say it every minute of every hour of every day until you wake the hell up. I know that you would never want to scare her. And Rachel won't let her see you like this."

Heaving a sigh at the continued lack of response, he leaned forward in the chair to rest his chin on the bedside rail. Squeezing Danny's hand, his voice suddenly softened.

"Danny, please wake up. Your daughter is scared. Gracie … she's really very afraid."

Eyes shining, he never stopped looking at the unmoving face as he added in a harsh whispered monotone.

"And so am I."

**The letter M. **Continuing the game had become insanely easy by this time and Steve was automatically playing. So as Steve continued to hold Danny's hand and rest his chin on the rail, he finally smiled when he said out loud the one most obvious choice.

"MONKEY."

While he heard Danny say it every day to Grace, the pet name was unmistakably private and personal. It sounded awkward and very wrong on his own tongue, so Steve only breathed it out one more time and along with her given proper name.

"Grace. Monkey."

As he did, he thought he felt a twitch of the lax fingers that rested warmly in his hand and it jolted him. When it happened again with just a bit more strength, Steve was sure. Thirty-six agonizing hours after being admitted, he was one hundred percent positive that Danny had finally moved.

"God." He croaked in surprise. Then there was yet another faint glimmer of movement; a subtle squinting of his eyes and forehead. Steve glanced towards the heart monitor and saw the small upwards change and began to speak more purposefully as he raised his voice.

"Danny! Can you hear me? Gracie needs you."

With Danny's hand now locked tightly in his own, Steve was on his feet with a bubbling surge of hope, frantically buzzing the call button with his free hand for help.

"Please. Danno. Squeeze my hand again. Open your eyes. Just _try_."

Steve continued to ramble incessantly to Danny as Doctor Adler examined readings and re-evaluated his vital signs. Doctor Ramirez had also quietly entered the room after hearing that something had happened .. _something_ had changed. His hands were shoved deeply into his coat pockets as he rocked on his toes and impatiently waited for his colleague to finish.

And finally Adler folded his arms as he stood back, nodded in the affirmative, and then smiled very slowly.

When Steve saw the smile and heard the doctor's next words, a foolish loopy grin spread across face. In the background, he heard Ramirez's whooshing sigh of relief.

"He's coming back."

_**~ to be continued ~**_


	6. Letters N and O

**I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* **

**Chapter Six: Letters N and O**

There was a murky darkness that Danny was almost totally immersed in and the sad thing was … _he liked it._ Far from being grim or ominous, the darkness was peaceful, safe, and wholly uncomplicated. Most importantly, there was no pain and he didn't have to think. He had tried that once and the pain in his head had been so severe, it had taken his breath away.

But recently, like _now_, he sensed snippets of muted words and staccato sound or maybe it was just all part of a heavy and dull vibration that was echoing through his body. He wasn't sure, didn't know, and definitely didn't care very much. Those things he sensed were so fractured and splintered, they completely overwhelmed him and he had willingly retreated to where he could peacefully just float and drift.

"_Leave me alone._" But right now he couldn't get back to the silent comforting darkness. Something wouldn't allow him to and he resented it.

He had been going back to the gentle and consistent floating feeling very often and disliked when an unknown _something_ would take him away. He found the dark place very safe and only understood that he simply … _liked_ it.

"_Enough_." His mind whispered. "_This is enough_."

But something else had changed outside of the darkness – in the _other_ place that he'd inadvertently been forced to visit and take a peek into at that moment. He wasn't sure what had made him _look_ or move away from the calm blackness that he had started to crave. But _now in the other place_, there was a tangible feeling of sorts where none had been previously and maybe it was that feeling that had called to him.

Still resentful, Danny totally resisted it at first. "_Leave me alone._"

Reluctantly he realized that he was now closer to the_ other place_ but it was different and he grudgingly sensed it now as being more real - more alive. At this particular _point in the other place_, he was surprised to feel a caring and strong warmth that radiated into his hand and he became instantly confused. The physical touch was a dramatic change that far out-weighed his immediate interest in retreating back to the silent darkness.

So when the warmth and pressure momentarily tightened and then released, he automatically tried to recapture it. The effort to concentrate on _how_ to capture it was exhausting, but he found himself focusing and trying until he was rewarded.

And the end result was that Danny finally moved his fingers weakly in Steve's hand not once, but twice. His desire to keep the physical feeling directly resulted in the baritone vibration becoming a more persistent and droning noise. And that didn't entirely displease him since it felt right and it also was strangely _soothing_.

Scrunching his face in uncertainty, Danny then tried something that he hadn't done yet - he tried to listen.

The droning baritone sound slowly coalesced into something heartbreakingly familiar, almost recognizable and Danny was amazed to picked up on one word .. and then two.

"_Grace. Monkey._"

He knew those sounds and words as something very important and special. They were agonizingly familiar and he didn't just _like_ them .. Danny abruptly ached for this _other_ place with all of his heart and soul.

"_Enough. It's too hard."_ His mind whispered again as part of him wanted to give up and go back. This trying was hard. It was much too difficult. "_It might hurt_."

But then Danny made a new decision and fought back with a new intensity.

"_No. No it's not enough."_

**The letter N. **When Chin returned to the hospital just a few short minutes after Adler had already left the room, he found that Steve was absolutely beaming. He was excited and unable to sit or stand in one place for more than five seconds at a time.

Looking at Danny's prone and quiet body though he was puzzled. The same machines were present, the same obnoxiously continual mechanical beeps or hums, and Danny quite literally hadn't moved.

"Steve?" Taking his arm, Chin asked softly. "Is he okay. Did something happen?"

Doctor Adler had cautioned Steve and he understood, he really did … but _**he**_ knew _**better**_ and was entirely positive that Danny was on his way to recovery.

Adler's exact words were,_"Steve, yes he's clearly showing signs of waking. But we don't know how long it will take. And we still don't know the extent of the damage … but …" _

"He moved. He's coming back." Steve blurted the words out at a very stunned Chin.

"He did what?" Chin was totally taken aback and asked hesitantly. "I don't .. understand…Steve?"

So after explaining everything to Chin and describing excitedly what had happened including Doctor Adler's cautionary remarks, Steve almost ignored Chin's additional quiet words of warning and concern.

"Steve, just be careful." Chin quietly admonished. "We need to listen to Adler."

A brief disagreeable frown slid across Steve's face and he resentfully nodded, but Steve _**knew**_ as he raced out of the room to call both Kono and then Rachel. And he was careful, though he did repeat Adler's first words.

"_He's coming back."_

NOISY.

Three fingers sporadically and weakly moving in Steve's hand indicated the blessedly noisy and raucous sound of Danny returning.

**The letter O****. **If there was ever one thing that Danny proved on a daily basis it would be that he was OBSERVANT. It was the earmark of a good Detective and Steve smiled broadly in the hospital corridor.

In fact, if he hadn't been so damned observant that day at the playground, he wouldn't be lying in a forty-plus hour long coma. But then again, it was impossible to even consider how many children might have been injured or killed.

"He's coming back." Steve muttered to himself happily. It sounded good and they were the first three words he'd said to Kono and then passed on to Rachel.

Re-entering Danny's hospital room, it was easy to see that Chin – even though he was judicious with his own hope - was equally elated with the news. Standing by Danny's bed, Chin had taken over the steady rhythm of speaking and encouraging Danny. He smiled happily at Steve before turning back to the bed.

And while Adler restated time and again that no one could predict _**when**_ Danny might fully awaken or in what condition, Steve repeated the three words to himself often over the next few hours while his smiled stayed permanently plastered on his face.

"_He's coming back._"

_**~ to be continued ~**_


	7. Letters P through R

**I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* **

**Chapter Seven: Letters P through R**

Steve had just gotten off the phone with Rachel Edwards literally five minutes ago and right before Chin and Kono had left for the evening … and he was miserable.

Rachel hadn't come yet to see Danny .. _and_ she was refusing to bring Grace until they knew more. Steve had been in a mood and he wanted to know why she at least didn't visit by herself - and he was both stunned and then terribly embarrassed .. no _ashamed_ .. for asking the question. Now that he understood a parent's complicated and anguished reasons for either doing or not doing something, Steve was truly sorry that he had asked.

In short, Grace was terrified that something might also happen to Rachel and she didn't want to be left with step-Stan or the nanny - and certainly not alone. She had been her mother's sad and silent shadow since the accident. Grace simply refused to let her out of sight for an instant and Rachel in turn, felt that Grace wasn't quite yet ready to see Danny.

"_You do understand, don't you Steve?_" Rachel had asked as she cried on the phone. "_Grace didn't see anything but of course she __**knows**__. She's not only afraid for Daniel but she's afraid for me too. And I don't think it's the right time yet for her to be at the hospital. I can't leave her here and I can't bring her there._"

She had burst into fresh tears and sobbed. "_I don't know what to do._"

Mortified, Steve had nearly choked and then stammered a profuse apology. "Rachel, I'm sorry. I didn't _think_ .. I couldn't have _guessed_ and I should have. I definitely should have known better."

Promising to call should something else change, Steve had been berating himself ever since.

The sun had set long ago and the city was brightly lit. He checked his watch and grimaced when he counted fifty-one hours.

"_I am so, so stupid_." He whispered sadly.

**The letter P.** How could it be anything but PASSIONATE? Still standing motionless by the small window, Steve heaved a sigh and then rubbed at his burning eyes.

"Yeah. That's an understatement."

Danny was passionate about virtually everything in his life from his job, to his daughter, to his friends and their needs, plus about his own beliefs. And Steve corrected himself as he walked over to study Danny's pale and much too quiet face.

"You my friend, are even passionate about what you _don't_ believe in."

Steve pulled up the chair and sat down near the bed. Danny hadn't budged, twitched or moved again in the few hours since first responding. And it _had been_ a response … Adler said so .. a _definite_ reaction. Plus the crazy myriad of machines confirmed it.

So Steve was disappointed and sad, but now far from afraid as he scooped up the lax fingers and warmly rubbed Danny's forearm with a stronger pressure.

Steve was passionate himself and smiled briefly as he verbalized his demands.

"You _**are**_ coming back. Anything else just simply isn't going to be acceptable."

**The letter Q. **Almost a hard one. Steve actually had to think a bit until he settled on QUIRKY. The endless supply of ties .. the over-shined and impeccable dress shoes … his odd fascination with his own hair. And let us not forget the most major item of all - the pineapple and pizza thing.

"… _Pizza is mozz, sauce and dough. That is it. ….. ham, out. Fruit, out. ….. Pizza and pineapple do not belong in the same airspace."_

Steve grinned at that because it could also be part of Danny's PASSIONATE dis-taste for things he strongly believed were inherently _**wrong**_ in his universe. But it was quirky too and so, fit the definition.

Comparing those very predictable and somewhat neat or orderly things to the way that Danny absolutely did _**not**_ even attempt to unclutter or clean up his horrendously messy personal living space was a quirky enigma.

**The letter R.** RACHEL came to mind immediately and only because they'd recently talked on the phone. Gracie was the next obvious thought and Steve cursed himself again for his sheer stupidity.

"I'm sorry." He whispered remorsefully up towards the ceiling. "I didn't think, Rachel."

Resting his forehead on the bedrail, his voice was muffled as he spoke to Danny. "And you wouldn't want her here yet either … would you. Not like this."

The thought sobered him even more and he immediately felt another pang of guilt until he realized that he was still methodically rubbing Danny's arm … and that two of Danny's fingers were now curled tightly around his right index finger.

Stunned and wide eyed, Steve stood up abruptly and stopped the rubbing motion as if the arm was on fire and placed his left hand on Danny's shoulder.

And he reacted as he remembered the doctor's words: _Adler said to talk ..it doesn't matter 'what' .. tactile connections are important._

But Steve's eyes were misting and he was almost gasping in surprise as he tried to speak.

"Danny. You're going to be okay. I'm here .. Chin and Kono are too."

Feeling ridiculous but beginning to ramble breathlessly as the fingers maintained a steadily tight hold on his own, he repeated his name. "It's Steve. Can you open your eyes? Danny .. it's Steve."

Another R word slammed into his head and Steve leaned forward over the bed and hung his head down close to the rail again as his heart thundered in his chest and he practically panted in pain. He thought he might need to sit down.

RANT.

And he beat himself up for not automatically choosing that word first. If there were points taken off for screwing up in the _game_, this would be a whopper. He'd lose. He'd make himself start over at 'A'. He'd forbid himself from playing ever again.

_Of course. _RANT. That should have been the first choice and the most likely of all because each of his passionate and quirky traits led to the inevitable rant. He coughed lightly and his throat constricted. He barely got out a choked whisper.

"Where the hell is my head at tonight Danny? Where?"

He knew that answer to that question too. Unable to sleep since Danny had seemed to be responding, Steve was at first excited and then on edge. But now his adrenalin had long worn off. He was worn out and simply no longer thinking clearly.

RANT.

"I miss that the most, D. Your complaining. Your crazy reasons for things and your silly over-the-top opinions." His voice cracked huskily and he stared blindly at the heart monitor to compose himself.

"It hasn't been more than a few hours really and … it's a lifetime." Steve added in a whisper as he sighed, knew he made absolutely no sense, and then closed his tear-filled eyes.

"Listen to me .. what am I saying?"

But Danny's animated gripings at him or at even the world in general - all of his rantings, grumblings and complaints - it pulled all of his other traits together neatly and into one tight, cohesive bundle.

"Yes, R is for RANT." He muttered loudly as pulled himself together and willed Danny to move again … to open his eyes.

"Yell at me Danno. Complain about something. _Anything_." Raising his voice, Steve became more demanding and then immediately relented as he squeezed Danny's fingers back tightly. "It's Steve. Danno. Please …try."

With a small sound that was a mix of a choked laugh and a sob Steve stared at his hand and then moved up to Danny's face.

The fingers tightened once more in return and then Danny's face crinkled in something like confusion or even worry. His head moved slightly on the pillow and his breathing seemed to change and to quicken.

Steve hurriedly glanced just once towards the monitors and understood enough to know that they were closer – they were winning.

Afraid to break the spell, Steve's voice roughened with emotion and he couldn't hide the hopeful and pleading tones.

"Danny. It's Steve …you need to wake up now."

_**~ to be continued ~**_


	8. Letters S and T

**I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

**NOTES: my continued thanks to ALL of you. Kit Kit Kit MERLOT! (I just like to say your name – ha). Anyway, seriously. You helped the plot bunny clean up the Rachel thread here. Thank you – the muse is thrilled! And CinderH .. thanks so much for the continued beta and coaching!**

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* **

**Chapter Eight: Letters S and T **

The desire and ache to return to the_ other place _had weighed heavily on Danny in the silent darkness and he warred with himself. Left utterly exhausted, a very strong part urged him to sleep and not bother. But in truth, he was now wholly confused. And the darkness was no longer silent and welcoming. That too had changed and he felt _disturbed_ here. In fact, he didn't entirely _like_ it anymore with its very distinct loneliness.

Deeper inside himself, he found reason to investigate the_ other place_ .. to see if it still felt _right_ and alive. Danny was also worried because he didn't know how much time had passed since hearing the achingly familiar words and he didn't want them to be _gone_ .. the fear of that loss had driven him forward. It had been enough for him to make another decision to keep trying.

"_Grace. Monkey."_

So now he initiated the break from the calm shadows for the first time instead of feeling as if he were being torn away; and there was a glimmer of satisfaction .. of achievement.

He was happy to discover an even more soothing and warm feeling in the _other now – the other place_. The soothing pressure in his hand was there, but another extended up into his arm and it anchored him. Again the feelings were caring and strong. A very dramatic change far out-weighing what was in the solitary darkness. He rested and bathed in it for a while as he tried to think and remember. But his stray troubled thoughts only skittered away into a gray cloud and he couldn't hang on.

"_I don't understand."_

In frustration, he gave up and chose to focus only on wanting the comforting sensations to continue. Almost fearful it would end, he forced his hand to move and felt another flicker of satisfaction when he successfully captured it entirely with two fingers. Clutching at it desperately, the physical warm pressure strengthened in return and then remained as another anchor.

But he was extremely disappointed when the warmth on his arm did the exact _**opposite**_ of what he wanted by suddenly ceasing. The lack of rhythmic calming motions actually startled him and in a panic, he grabbed for what he still held tightly.

And as he hung on, he was exultant when the soothing warmth returned in earnest and was now accompanied by a pleasing low, constant hum. Slowly he realized that the hum was the baritone drone. No, he corrected himself, it was a voice and he tried to listen … to hear if he could make out any new words that he could add to the first two. But he frowned in disappointment and moved his head just once as he entirely failed. There was a brief flare of pain too, and all of his original doubts came back two-fold.

"_Enough. It's too hard."_ His mind whispered again. "_Give it up_."

Becoming even more exhausted than before, his mind was nearing a muddled state of distress and he nearly sobbed with effort. Torn between retreating to the easy darkness and the growing need for more, Danny fought and chose to tighten frantic fingers even harder on the stronger hand.

"_No. It's not enough."_

That was when the deep voice intensified and became more persistent. And Danny became afraid of really not ever being able to get away from the darkness entirely. Unable to think or remember, he nearly panicked. The effort to stay was excrutiating and his inability to grasp what had happened was taking a toll. His head flared in a real pain again and he winced.

And finally with his last weakening attempt, the splintered sounds joined together in a breathtaking rush to form words that he knew. And they were all coming from an extremely familiar voice. And the comforting warmth was someone holding his hand and his arm. And he consciously inhaled in surprise because in that rush, he completely understood and it made him fully fear the returning darkness.

"_Steve … just try … Danny .. Steve… wake up."_

But fully worn out, Danny wasn't sure he knew how to do it.

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* **

Like a rollercoaster, Steve's adrenalin surged back full force at the unexpected movements and he forgot his fatigue. Continuing to choke down his emotions, he held his breath as he felt Danny's fingers tighten and then saw his face completely change. His eyes remained closed, but his head gave a slight toss on the pillow and he grimaced as if something hurt.

And his _breathing_ .. Danny was actually taking a deeper breaths and the bland static cadence had shifted.

Steve was excited but also worried since the change had taken on an almost fearful tone. Comparing that to the very tight fingers wrapped around his own, he knew that Danny was coming around but he seemed agitated and he was struggling. Hesitating between stopping what he was doing or hitting the call button, Steve grimly dug in.

"It's okay." He soothed quietly. "Just keep trying, Danno." And he watched as the fingers maintained a hold on his own.

"We're going to talk, you and I." Steve muttered and he repeated what the doctor had said. "_Just_ _keep talking ..it doesn't matter 'what' you say .. it's proven to help get past the trauma …"_

**The letter S.** Unsure of what to say, but knowing that he needed to keep speaking while Danny was responsive, Steve went straight to his _game_.

"You're so damned SENSITIVE." Steve said, as he simultaneously watched his face and glanced to the beeping monitors. Both the EEG and the heart monitors had increased and there was no way he was going to move .. no, not now. He didn't dare even try to ring for the nurse or for Doctor Adler.

Standing like an immovable force over the bed, Steve kept a firm hold of Danny's hand and alternated between rubbing his forearm and then doing the same clear up to his shoulder. Experimenting twice, Steve stopped the long gentle motion and each time, Danny's fingers spasmodically tightened around his own. It had a fearful edge to it and the apprehensive clutching tightness would only ease - but not let go entirely – when Steve resumed the action.

"Always have been too. And if this doesn't prove how sensitive you are, then I don't know what will." Steve said in a more natural voice, but he was quaking inside and champing down hard on his urge to shout out for help.

"But if anyone finds us holding hands and me giving you a massage, neither of us will be able to live it down."

**The letter T****. **Not knowing if he would wind up laughing or crying with the choice, Steve easily came up with TALKATIVE.

"Even when you don't talk, you're loud buddy." Steve found his voice breaking because he automatically thought of Danny's over-active hands and brash way of walking. Whether it was conscious or not, he always made a statement. Plus he had an annoying ability to simply stare straight through a person and broadcast his feelings or intentions. Danny constantly said that Steve had _faces_ .. but Danny had faces, mannerisms and a natural attitude which all spoke volumes.

"But let's not forget those damned TONES of yours." Steve gave out with a short sarcastic snort as he shook his head. While in the background, the monitors continued to beep and change.

"You can say one word .. just one and create utter peace or cause a total riot."

Raking his eyes over the prone form, he pushed down an undefined rising thread of fear. "_Except for now. What if..?_"

"But no. That's stupid again." Steve angrily snarked at himself loudly. "You're talking right now aren't you, Danny." Hesitating, he considered Danny's face which seemed oddly stressed.

"And what's with this tone?" He whispered worriedly, as he gently squeezed the fingers that still were wrapped in his hand. Heaving a sigh, he cleared his throat to continue and paused for a moment to nervously wipe at his sweaty face. But that accidentally strayed his hand from its task of rubbing Danny's arm and the anxious fingers stiffened immediately.

"Sorry. Sorry. Sorry." Steve whispered rapidly in alarm, but then paused when he heard an insanely small sound. It was a new type of noise in a room that had been filled for hours with only his one lone voice and a virtual mountain of mechanical machines. Steve had memorized every sound in that room, their exact cadence and rhythm, and this was definitely different.

He had to force himself not to move .. not to return to the rhythmic rubbing of Danny's arm as fingers clutched onto his own. Steve could feel the pulse point in his own forehead as sweat began to bead on his upper lip. Settling on just squeezing Danny's hand, Steve raised his voice and tried his best to hide the tremble as he waited.

"So now you want to say something? Well buddy, I didn't hear you." But when nothing happened after a few minutes, Steve felt his stomach churn with dread.

"That was wrong. I'm sorry. Come on Danno." And he quickly began the methodic rubbing motion that ran up and down Danny's entire arm. Once again he found himself unable to hide the plea in his voice.

"I know you said something. Try again .. just once."

A monitor beeped erratically to his right and Steve saw that it was the heart monitor and a new more aggressive upwards blip had appeared – and then a second followed by a third.

Behind him, the door to Danny's room opened and Steve sensed it was Kono. He knew that she was standing stock still there and he could even smell the coffee that she held in her hand. He also knew that she felt the new level of anticipation in the room. The change was unmistakable.

Without looking, he kept his voice calm even though his heartbeats were echoing in his own chest. Steve was now sweating profusely and petrified to change his stance.

"Kono, it's alright. But get Adler in here. Someone. Anyone. Right now."

She was gone in instant and he could hear her feet lightly thudding down the hallway as she looked for help.

"Now say it again. Tell me." He alternated between a demand and a desperate plea. "Danny, talk to me. Try."

Grinning as the fingers tightened in earnest, Steve watched as Danny's lips moved. After a moment, he finally chuffed out two words on a single, weak exhale. Steve could tell it took a great deal of pained effort and Danny's voice was brittle and weedy, but the words were very clear and Steve was overjoyed as he gripped Danny's arm.

"Hey … Steve."

_**~ to be continued ~**_


	9. Letters U through W

**I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* **

**Chapter Nine: Letters U through W **

_"Steve … just try … Danny .. Steve… wake up."_

It startled him when he finally understood and Danny threw all his remaining energy into making something happen. But now he felt trapped and he couldn't do more than earnestly grip at Steve's hand like a life-line because he no longer wanted the darkness. He definitely didn't understand what had happened to him or why he felt like he was swimming in mud. Awake but not quite awake at the same time, he had no control over his body.

It took him an inhumane amount of effort and the flashes of pain in his head nearly pulled him back under on his first attempt, but he managed to make a tiny sound. He knew he'd been heard when he could hear more of Steve's pleading tone. With intense relief, individual words were beginning to come together and make more and more sense. But what didn't make sense was why he was struggling in the first place.

_"Danny, talk to me. Try."_

He had to fight so very hard and the second attempt was equally pitiful and it used him up and then spit him out entirely. Losing in the end to the murky blackness, he won only for a brief moment as he forced his mouth to work. On a too short and troubled exhale he gained significant ground by getting two desperate words out and hoped he was heard again.

"Hey. Steve."

And now Danny genuinely became afraid again of not being able to get away from the darkness. As he became more aware, he also realized that he couldn't move and could only now barely communicate.

"_I don't understand. I need help. Steve … what?_"

Another sharp pain flared briefly in his temple, he winced and then his spasmodic grip tightened once before it loosened uncontrollably and totally against his will. Completely exhausted and utterly confused, he was unable to stop the fall and was swallowed whole by the quiet and silent blackness.

Steve felt the fingers spasm once and then completely drop off his own fingers. He watched as Danny's face and breathing once more altered to the same deep state. Swallowing hard, he gave the lax hand a final squeeze; he took a few steps back from the bed and rubbed shaking hands across his own sweaty face. Gripping his hair tightly for a moment, he spun in place and huffed out an almost happy sound of his own.

"You are coming back, damn it." He said out loud. But he was worried and unsure about the flickers of pain and confusion across Danny's face. He easily read the extreme effort and it was overwhelming to witness. He was impatient now waiting for Kono to get back with Doctor Adler.

"It'll be okay. You'll do more later." He said with conviction and just as Doctor Adler arrived with Kono breathlessly traveling on his heels.

Adler glanced once at Steve's hesitant smile and then paused to look him up and down. Frowning for what seemed like no reason at Steve's appearance, he made his way to the bed and the various monitors.

"Did he respond again?" the doctor asked distractedly, as his eyes slowly widened on their own and he saw by the equipment that the answer was undeniably 'yes'.

"The EEG is .. is very good." He stammered for a moment and immediately turned to check Danny's vitals. Kono and Steve relaxed as they saw Adler's pleasure grow at the results.

"Yeah. You might say that." Smiling wider, Steve looked to Kono and pulled her all the way into the room. She made no attempt at stifling her relieved laugh at his unexpected and victorious announcement.

"He spoke, doc. Danny quite clearly said my name."

Adler chuffed and looked quizzically at Steve to make sure he heard him correctly and went back to checking and rechecking various readings.

"It's a shorter amount of time, too." Adler remarked pensively as he compared results and checked his watch. "Between his levels of awareness, I mean. This is definitely .. progress. Good progress."

Steve waited a few minutes as Adler ran through his evaluations and made notes on various charts. Making a face, he was nervous as he finally asked.

"Can he be in any pain though?"

Kono was surprised by the question as she looked from Steve and then to Danny. She also noticed for the first time, more of the worry lurking behind Steve's eyes and a new batch of stress lines that deepened across his forehead. He looked exhausted all over again and Chin had commented during their last conversation about his recent lack of sleep.

"_He falls right back into old habits and seems to just forget to take care of himself ..we're going to have an argument on our hands..."_

Looking at Steve now, Kono agreed with her cousin's observations. He was still speaking though and Kono bit her tongue. Once Adler was finished, she'd be insisting that Steve take a break. And a very long one. She could count on it being a problem.

"This wasn't easy for him and he looked _off_ … maybe afraid .. maybe even as if his head .. his _injury_ .. was actually hurting."

The doctor didn't say anything as he took in Steve's words. "He is progressing. He's definitely more aware of his environment. I'd expect confusion as well."

And he explained more of the reasoning. "I haven't administered aggressive drugs or pain-killers due to his state. It could affect our ability to properly assess his awareness levels and we'd of course like to see him awaken. Drugs will depress some of the readings. But yes, possible as he approaches consciousness he may feel pain."

Adler smiled quickly as he held up his hand to forestall Steve's next obvious question.

"And yes again, I will prescribe a mild pain relief medicine as soon as I leave here."

But pointing at Steve now and then to the spare cot, he cocked his head to the side and raised his eyebrows. The challenge was clear and Steve was very resentful.

"I have _**not**_ seen _**you**_ .. _**there**_ .. in some time. And frankly, you look terrible Commander. I don't need another patient."

Kono poked him roughly in the shoulder to chime in and take advantage of the doctor's demands. "You look more than tired again. When did you sleep last?"

But he batted her hand away and glared at Adler. "Just .. stop for a second. Both of you. I need to be here if he wakes again."

"Really?" Kono drawled in annoyance. "First of all, that cot is what? Two feet away?"

Adler chuckled at the remark and was surprised at the disgusted look thrown his way. He stood in amazement as her voice rose and her anger grew.

"Secondly, what the hell am I doing here then if I can't be here for Danny myself? Why is Chin coming? It's certainly not to just bring you coffee." Kono's eyes were flashing as she clearly made her point. "This is not all on you Steve. Not even close."

Kono stalked over to him and in one motion grabbed Steve's shoulders to physically turn and push him towards the cot. It was such a determined shove and he was so unprepared that Steve stumbled forward and wound up sitting on it to catch himself. The stunned expression never left his face as she slammed a finger once more into his shoulder.

"_**You**_ are going to sleep. Here and now. And you _**will**_ shut up for a change."

Refusing to look at either man, Kono walked purposefully past the doctor and moved the chair right up against Danny's bedside to sit in a quiet huff. Bending down, she retrieved Chin's worn magazine from where it had fallen under the bed and opened it blindly to any page.

"Well now." Adler said quietly to Steve. The satisfied smile grew across his face as he took in Steve's amazed expression and saw that he was still totally speechless.

"There we have it._** Good night **_Commander."

**The letter U. **Steve only tried once more to speak to Kono, but she put her hands over both ears and started to hum loudly as she rested Chin's magazine on her lap.

"Really, Kono? Isn't that a bit childish?" But it worked and Steve finally did lie back on the cot. He was practically vibrating from what had happened and his hands were still shaking.

"This is ridiculous. I can't sleep." Steve muttered unhappily. But it was either rest or be entirely banished from the room. And he knew Kono would have no issues using that as a second option. She'd probably go and get reinforcements to do it ... but no, he corrected himself, Kono most certainly would not need the help.

Both looked up in tandem as a nurse came in with a syringe to dispense the requested mild pain killer into Danny's IV port.

"If he's in any pain, this will take the edge off." She explained quietly. And Steve nodded his thanks as she left and he rolled over onto his side.

"You UNDERESTIMATE yourself, D." He softly mouthed towards the hospital bed. He couldn't help adding under his breath. "HPD underestimated you when you got here. I sure did when I first met you. But you've easily proven all of those stupid assumptions quite wrong."

Sighing loudly, Steve closed his eyes as he worriedly thought about Danny's pained facial expressions.

"_But please don't underestimate yourself. Not know. Not with this. Not ever." _

Fidgeting badly Steve heaved himself onto his back and bunched up the pillow to again stare at the ceiling. He then couldn't help grinning as he caught Kono rolling her eyes about the noises coming from the incessantly creaking cot.

"_**Sleep**_!" She hissed in his general direction.

**The letter V****. **Still grinning, Steve tried to close his eyes and relax. Positive that he'd not be able to actually sleep, he thought about the next letter and what he'd choose. He wound up making a list of sorts, all of which sobered him again and he had to bite his lip from an over-tired and emotional reaction.

VITAL.

_**One:**_ It was an absolute vital requirement that Danny get better from this devastating accident. "_Failure's not an option, D._" Steve thought to himself as he ran one hand over his face.

_**Two:**_ Danny himself was a vital member of their team and tight-knit _Ohana_. Steve grimaced and stole a peek at the back of Kono's head.

"_Yeah. No kidding._" He thought wryly after having his head quite unexpectedly handed to him by the angry young woman. Sighing loudly, he knew Kono was right and he'd have to be careful with how he leveraged his well-meant but sometimes selfish tendencies when it came to running his benevolent dictatorship.

_**Three: **_The word defined Danny's very own sense of vitality … those crazy and animated characteristics that made him bigger than life.

_**Four: **_His family and friends simply needed Danny as a vital part of their own lives. He was most importantly an essential part of Grace's life.

His brain faltered on the fourth and final definition. Steve wound up mentally adding himself after Grace and wondered when it had happened. When had Detective Daniel Williams inserted himself so very strongly and resolutely into his own life?

"_God_". He exhaled heavily and then had to cough lightly a bit to cover up for a tightening throat and subtle hitch that affected his breathing.

**The letter W**. Another big fidget earned him a battle-weary sigh from Kono and she ruffled the magazine as she shifted with annoyance in her chair. But his hands had finally stopped their not so subtle tremble and he managed to find a comfortable position. The latest adrenalin rush was abating and Steve was coming down from it with a vengeance. A dull headache had begun to settle between his eyes and his entire body felt like a leaden weight.

WISE. No doubt Danny was definitely a smart guy. Nothing got past him and he was meticulous about details. But unbidden the word expanded in his mind and he had to stifle an automatic chuckle.

WISECRACK. He could literally drip with sarcasm at the drop of a hat. Steve grinned widely now with his eyes still closed and now admittedly over-tired, couldn't hold back that first chuckle. He himself often lost to the near constant verbal sparring. And with too many memories to count, he chuckled again a bit more loudly than he wanted to and heard Kono's chair move. Without looking, Steve tried to school his features and sham sleeping. But he could feel her eyes on him and not only couldn't he help peeking, but he was wholly unable to wipe the silly grin that spread across his face.

Kono was still mad and now she stood over him holding the magazine threateningly in one hand. Rolled up tightly, it acted like a baton and she smacked him hard in the chest not once but twice.

"_**Boss! Sleep**!" _

And he did …

_**~ to be continued ~**_


	10. Letter X

**I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

**NOTE: One letter for this chapter X because the Breakfast Muse made me do it! ****And as for the letter X? Well, in my opinion .. once my dear beta helped (CinderH), how could it be anything than what it is? I hope you agree and don't think it's dumb. But regardless, thank you all for enjoying this story – I'm having fun with it too. **

**ALL of the medical stuff is virtually made up and manipulated here. Just sayin' .. as always!**

**This is just an FYI - I get NOTHING for it and don't know any of the folks involved AT ALL. The Alex O'Loughlin Rocks Website has a Wounded Warriors Fundraiser. Donate and a ticket will be entered for you to a drawing. The drawing is for a Hawaii Five-0 handmade Quilt. It's sweet and a good cause so .. just sharing!**

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* **

**Chapter Ten: Letter X**

Steve was still sleeping when Chin arrived. Kono had called him a few hours earlier to let him know about Danny and only after she was sure that Steve was most definitely out for the count.

"Not trusting you, brah, to stay put." She muttered under her breath as she carefully exited the room. Taking a second look to make sure he wasn't faking, she closed the door softly.

During that same time, Stan Edwards had also unexpectedly shown up and Kono had met with him in the hallway outside the ICU. He had a small colorful shopping bag of things that Grace wanted Danno to have.

So now, two framed pictures of both Grace and Danny sat on his small bedside table. The little montage included a colorful crayoned get well card and a small smiling teddy bear with a floppy, purple bow. Kono had taken the bag and then made sure that everything was placed exactly where Danny would be able to see it when he woke up.

"Rachel came up with the idea after she spoke to Steve earlier. It's not the same as having Grace here of course. But she thought it might help." Stan explained kindly.

"And Grace actually smiled when Rachel told her to pick out what she'd like me to bring over. She hasn't been able to do that since this happened." And Stan was genuinely upset as he described everything that Grace had made him promise.

"These two framed pictures are always in her own bedroom and then she drew the get well card today, and of course she said that Danno absolutely needed to have her favorite teddy bear."

Stan had been nervous of asking about any news, but his visit allowed Kono to catch him up on the latest. He had left the hospital very pleased after hearing the latest good reports.

"Grace and Rachel are going to be thrilled." He said with a smile. "Maybe soon .. if Doctor Adler is as optimistic as this … Rachel just needs to be sure Grace is ready. But I'll tell them everything as soon as I get home."

Stan had been genuine in his well-wishes and the impromptu visit had been perfectly timed.

In the six hours that had elapsed since Steve had unwillingly lain down and Stan had come and gone, Danny had recently started to show signs of waking again. It was nothing more than a brief change in expression and his hand had moved slightly from where it rested. Gentle coaching hadn't been able to do more though.

Discreetly leaving, Kono had first alerted Adler and quickly called Chin again. The doctor had snuck into the room and nodded that things were continuously improving, but Danny had calmed and there was no need to wake Steve. Adler described it as a waking twilight of sorts and it continued to point to a very promising outcome. He had however, given Danny a second dose of the mild pain killer after checking the time.

"_Six hours is good._" Adler whispered, as Steve shifted in his sleep. "_And if he's uncomfortable, it will help._" On his way out, he had taken a moment to point to the cot. "_And good job by the way!_"

Kono had brandished her magazine with a threatening smirk and Adler had bitten back a chuckle. That had now only been thirty minutes ago and she had orders to call him should anything change.

"How'd you manage this?" As he entered the room, Chin was clearly amused by the sight. Steve was lying haphazardly on his stomach with one arm hanging off the bed and along the floor. Kono was sitting on the chair cross-legged while she hugged what would have been his pillow.

"Adler had a hand in it. And then I _**insisted**_." Kono snickered at Chin's questioning look and then explained when he also saw the pillow in her arms.

"Fell on the floor and he didn't deserve it back." She added sarcastically with a mild shrug.

"Cranky was he?" Chin snorted softly in understanding.

"Impossible." Glaring at the sleeping man, Kono shook her head and whispered. "You have no idea how difficult he can be."

"I'm sorry?" His mouth twitched and then quirked into a smile at the ridiculous comment. "_**I**_ have no idea? I think we all _**know**_ Kono."

Smiling, she pointed her still rolled up magazine at Chin. "Too true! And you all better watch it today."

Chin walked over to the foot of the bed and then leaned on the frame to study Danny's quiet face. The bandage on his head looked like it had been changed, but it still covered a good portion of his head. And he too didn't like the looks of the necessary feeding tube.

"He's the same since then?" The question was quiet and Chin sadly rocked off the bed to pace towards Kono again. Kono got up from the chair as she stretched and then handed Chin her tightly rolled magazine 'baton'.

"Adler's happy … which makes me happy. I'm going to take a break while you're here." Looking to Steve, she grinned and pointed to the magazine she'd given to Chin.

"Don't be afraid to use it. We may be able to paper train him yet."

But without either cousin knowing, Danny was listening to them talk. He had started to awaken just before Chin had entered the room. His desperate attempt at breaking away was slightly easier and he lay there now fisting the bed sheets in his right hand while he listened to their voices. Muted white noise and muddled sounds always were the first things he became aware of, followed by a comforting pressure which he now remembered had been Steve holding his arm or hand. But that reassuring presence wasn't there and the voices he could hear were much too soft and too far away for him to understand.

Bothered by the absence, he wound up anxiously clutching the sheets with one hand and wondering what again had happened. In his apprehension he had also started to breathe more erratically. But he beat back the scary whisper in his mind that tried to fill him with doubt and won that too.

"_I don't understand. But I need to ..._"

There was something familiar about the voices and he worked at calming himself in an attempt to listen harder. With the softest of sighs, his eyes opened on their own accord and he found himself blinking tiredly at a fuzzy brightness. The effort was exhausting as it brought on a dull headache, but it certainly wasn't as bad as in the past.

Mostly reclined, his view was limited and he could only frown unhappily at two blurry shapes. Danny persisted and eventually he could see partial and unfocused silhouettes of people speaking quietly near the foot of his bed. One in particular moved closer and Danny automatically found himself following the slow movement.

"_I know him._" Danny thought fuzzily as he wracked his brain. After a few minutes, he finally tried to smile faintly at his success. "_Chin. It's Chin_."

Continuing to stare at the hazy dark shape, he was content with his victory until he realized that the other voice was Kono's as he heard her soft chuckle. They were talking and his relief became twofold when he began to understand their words. Watching Chin quietly, he waited and was rewarded when their eyes finally met.

"Well I thought it was funny." Referring to the rolled up magazine, Kono still was smiling even though Chin didn't laugh at her joke. "Anyway, I'll be right back."

Chin had totally missed her joke because he was staring in utter awe at Danny's face. And Kono stopped when he suddenly waved his hand frantically in the air before she could reach the door.

"But _this_ didn't happen before." He whispered back but more loudly in total surprise. "Kono, Danny hasn't opened his eyes yet, right? Because .. _look_ …."

Danny's eyes were tracking him closely – at least as closely as he could. He was clearly having trouble focusing and his tired face was lined with effort. But he was awake and he most definitely recognized Chin since he was trying to smile.

There was a complete and deafening silence in the room as Kono walked back over and saw what Chin meant. And when Danny gradually moved his head to also look at her, Kono's mouth fell open.

"No." Kono was dumbfounded at first and then gathered herself quickly together. Adamant and on the move, she quickly left the room. "No. I'm going for Adler! Wake Steve."

Chin never took his eyes off Danny's as he kicked backwards with one foot and connected with the frame of the cot as hard as he could. The noisy rattle filled the room and Steve gave out with an alarmed guttural sound.

"Steve. Up … now!"

Not waiting for a response, Chin hit the cot square on it's metal frame for a second time and not only did it rattle again violently, it screechily moved off kilter on the linoleum floor a good five inches. His own voice was significantly raised as he tried to simultaneously smile, appear calm in front of Danny, and avoid what sounded like true alarm in his voice.

"Steve! Wake up!" He hissed loudly.

The force of the second blow jolted Steve's entire body and totally startled him out of his sleep. In seconds, Steve was on high alert and then on his feet. Eyes wide, he automatically went for a gun that wasn't there until he realized fully where he was.

"Chin! What!" Following the pointing finger, Steve was shocked to see Danny struggling to keep his eyes open – actually _open_ - with a bewildered expression on his face.

"He's awake." Steve blurted the obvious as he stumbled and then almost fell in his haste to get over to the bed. "He's awake. Did Kono go for Adler?"

"How long?" He asked as he stared in stunned amazement and then scooped up Danny's hand that was buried in a tight fist in the bedding. Blindly, he searched for the small remote to raise the head of the bed just slightly more.

Chin's face lit up with an even bigger smile as he watched Danny very slowly switch from watching him over then to Steve.

"Just now. I literally got here ten seconds ago. He was out and then … this. And yes, Kono is looking for Adler." Chin confirmed happily.

"You're okay." Steve soothed quietly. Confused but still looking as if he was trying to smile, Danny returned the warm squeeze on his hand.

"You gonna hang out longer this time for us?"

His smile deepened when the fingers successfully wrapped around his own for a second time. Danny's expression was a mixture of success, unease and worry all rolled into one. Steve studied him anxiously for any signs of pain. But other than the flickers of overwhelming fatigue, he seemed fairly comfortable.

"Do you hurt anywhere? Squeeze my hand if you're okay. If there's no pain." Waiting patiently, he was relieved when Danny once again weakly gripped his own to confirm what he'd hoped.

"Where the hell is Adler?" He muttered under his breath as Chin walked closer and put a steadying hand on Steve's back.

"Easy .." he murmured with a huge smile. "They're coming .."

"Hey, Danny." Chin added as he watched the drowsy blue eyes following both of them but excruciatingly slowly. The effort was almost scarily demanding and he looked worn out already. Doggedly hanging on, he finally managed a short smile which caused Steve to happily chuckle out loud as he gave Danny a very simple explanation.

"You had an accident. You're in the hospital. But everything's fine … better than fine." Steve said, as he moved aside for the doctor as he entered the room. "Do you remember Doctor Adler?"

Sleepy blue eyes eventually made their way to Adler's face and the smile quirked and then faded into a brief frown. He was now becoming drained of all his energy and the heart monitor beeped as he fought again to stay awake.

"No? Well it's perfectly fine, Danny. Don't worry about that." Adler said pleasantly, as he examined his patient.

"You're only job is to get well and to take as much time as you need." The doctor understood and fully expected him to fall in and out of consciousness or a deep sleep as the coma state abated.

"You are doing fantastically well." Adler hastily took readings and kept a simple but constant chatter going. "As Steve said, you did have an accident. I know it's hard to stay awake and that's normal."

The doctor's words and everyone's happy presence seemed to calm Danny and his eyes blinked furiously as he fought his exhaustion. Not wanting to fall asleep so quickly, he managed to nod once that he understood the doctor and then slowly looked around the room. He frowned at the disorientating display of colorful balloons, plants and array of cards. And when his eyes eventually settled on the framed pictures of him and Grace, his face clouded to hold a mixture of both fear and confusion. "_How long have I been here?_"

Adler noticed the worried expression and the difference in his heart rate immediately and tried to pacify him. "I know this is confusing, but it will go away. Just try to relax."

But Steve hadn't seen the items that Stan had brought and was equally surprised when he followed Danny's even more uneasy gaze, so Kono quickly intervened and moved the photos closer.

"Grace is good Danny and hasn't been able to visit yet. So she picked these out for you. She said that if she couldn't come here then you needed to at least have these pictures. Along with her favorite teddy bear. And …"

Kono held up the artwork for a better look. " she drew a very special get well card. Grace is some artist, isn't she?"

Another nod followed the first and a bigger smile spread across Danny's face as he relaxed and understood at least Grace was okay. Trying to take a deep breath, he closed his eyes for a moment to gather his remaining energy to talk. On his exhale, he was relieved to manage a few words.

"Grace is ..likes to draw."

Danny had drifted very shortly after that, but Adler had reassured them that it wasn't as deep. The disorientation was an unfortunate part of coming out of the coma. And that included his own body feeling sluggish and taking more time to respond. Adler had suggested that they speak more deliberately in order for Danny to process a question or an explanation.

"_Expect him to be confused and appear to be sleepy. It's likely that he can only slowly respond to what's going on at this moment in time. This is going to be a waiting game and its going to take time for him to start feeling better. I do admit that his speech - though brief - is promising so far."_

Adler had pulled them all into the hallway to finish the conversation and to set more realistic expectations. The most worrisome news was the possibility that Danny might need to re-learn to eat, speak or even walk. The feeding tube was going to remain until he could regain muscle memory. Steve's face had darkened in annoyance but the hard facts were extremely hard to swallow.

"_Everyone is unique and it's going to be up to Danny now …in some cases people do wake and they are as they were. But most other cases are quite different." _

Adler had looked at each one of them, and his message was clear. _"We don't know yet. And it's __possible__ but unlikely that he's simply going to wake up and be one hundred percent …."_

**The letter X****. **After the one-sided discussion with Adler, Steve had gotten another cup of coffee and returned to the hospital room. He now pulled up the chair to sit closer to the bed as Danny slept.

"I'm _**so**_ cheating." Steve said bluntly to Danny. "I've got three letters left and I'm using them all."

Steve leaned his elbows on his knees and then rested his chin on tented fingers. "But I have to cheat to make it work."

There was a picture on the nightstand of Grace and Danny from their first Christmas in Hawaii and once Steve had seen it, he knew he would have to use it.

"So yeah, I'm definitely cheating because there's no other way to go." And Steve made a funny face considering that fact. "So this is my game and X gets to be for Christmas. _X-mas_." And he verbally pronounced the 'X' as he continued to speak.

"That defines you too and you want to know how? Because you created your own special tradition with Grace around that holiday since the beginning of time. And _**you**_ .. in that sad excuse for a Santa suit. Which I admit was Kamekona's fault."

And Steve laughed again at the memory and began to ramble uncontrollably. "You know, he did try very hard to find something that would work. But I still can't believe that we all had to sew and staple you into it. Not to mention that Grace knows exactly that you're Santa – I mean you don't even try to hide that fact. Which I guess is the utter beauty of it all."

Smiling, Steve quietly re-arranged the framed pictures on the table. "Traditions are time-honored. And you simply have a tremendous spirit of giving and selflessness. Grace will never forget any of that. Because of you."

Very quietly, Steve thought about what Adler had cautioned them about. Refusing to be pessimistic, he added softly as he fixed the hospital sheet up around Danny's chest.

"You're a good father, Danno. Miracles happen. So, let's get you back one hundred and ten percent."

_**~ to be continued ~**_


	11. Letter Y

**I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

**NOTE: Y – We all know that Danny is 'yummy' - That's an excellent choice for Y– LOL! But this is mostly from Steve's perspective and this story isn't going "_there_". *sigh* **

**My continued thanks to such wonderful comments and reviews. I'm sorry if I haven't been able to get back to you to thank you personally. I appreciate ALL of you!**

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* **

**Chapter Eleven: Letter Y **

"Kono."

Danny slept for four hours after that and woke to find himself on his right side facing Grace's framed pictures. Only momentarily disoriented, he felt a passing pang of unease before being able to focus on the photos and then the small teddy bear.

He _remembered_.

The hospital room was darkened and very peaceful, so he assumed that it was night time. With no small amount of effort, he eventually moved his head just a bit and was able to make out Kono dozing in the small side chair. He'd managed to say her name once but his voice was barely audible even to his own ears, and she hadn't heard him. Annoyed with how quickly he was tiring, he took a deeper breath and tried again.

"Kono. Hey." It came out a bit raspy and was very much a wispy thing, but she jolted awake in the chair.

"Hey yourself." She said with a huge smile which grew as she noticed he'd also changed position by himself. "When did you roll over? Have you been up long?"

Danny understood Kono easily, but again found himself becoming exasperated at the fatigue already pulling at him by the time it took to get his mouth to work. And again his response was barely above that of a short chuffed whisper.

"Not … long."

"Do you need anything?" Now standing over his bed, Kono could see while he seemed still weary and drowsy, that his eyes were more focused; in fact, he wasn't having as much trouble following her as the last time.

"You look better. Do you want to sit up more?" With his slight nod, she helped him get more comfortably onto his back and then elevated the bed.

"Water .. maybe." Keeping her overwhelming delight in check at Danny's verbal requests, Kono filled the small cup and positioned the straw. After what Adler had warned them to expect - this conversation, for that's exactly what it now was - a very unexpected and major conversation - was almost overwhelmingly emotional for her. Subtly, Kono hit the call button as he methodically and slowly sipped at the straw.

Chin had gone home to be with Malia. But Steve was taking a break out in the hallway and had gone for a short walk. On his way back from the cafeteria, he immediately swore in concern when he saw the attending physician disappear quickly into Danny's room. His first thought was that there was trouble and with a sharp intake of breath, he hurriedly jogged after the doctor to slip in right as the door closed.

But his shocked exclamation at seeing Danny sitting up and now sipping water caused them all to turn in his direction. Danny's right hand was shaking terribly as he held the cup and carefully worked at using the straw. His left hand was slack in his lap, but he seemed to be trying to get it to move also towards the plastic cup.

To give the doctor room, Kono had shifted to sit on the opposite side of the bed and had one hand poised to grab the cup of water should it tip or fall. And the attending was checking Danny's blood pressure and other basic readings. It was far from the emergency that Steve had anxiously been fearful of. Caught completely off guard, he stood in the doorway with mouth open and a look that combined surprise, relief and astonishment all rolled into one. It took Danny a good few seconds, but he managed to look over and finally grin at Steve's still somewhat worried expression.

"Face. Steven." Danny panted out the two words again on an exhale and that's when Kono snagged the cup as his right hand fell bonelessly into his lap and his fingers accidentally lost their hold. He was tiring fast now and the doctor insisted on lowering the head of the bed just a bit to ease his breathing.

"I think he's allowed to have one this time, Danny." Kono chided gently with a smile that wouldn't quit.

"You okay there, boss?" She asked when Steve continued to stand unmoving in the doorway and then never noticed when he didn't reply. Kono was far from calm herself, but she managed to give a perfunctory explanation to the doctor about Danny's recent moments.

".. and yes, we've been talking at least for a few minutes and he wanted to sit up. Asked for water too .."

She smiled when she caught Danny's gradual annoyed expression at her continued diatribe.

"Here .. right … here." He breathed out and then sagged back into the pillows. As his eyes closed on their own accord, he mumbled weakly. "Can talk … you... know."

The attending smiled warmly as he finished the cursory exam and stammered out an explanation as to why everyone was acting oddly.

"Yes, I can see that. You'll have to be patient with us now though. It's just that we .. didn't expect .. you to be so .. _well_ .. talkative .. actually … not quite yet."

Though it was obvious that he was making significant gains, Danny was far from coordinated and had limited control over his muscles. His right-handed movements were jerky at best and very incomplete. He seemed almost unable to move his left hand or arm and Steve refused to consider what might happen when the time came to walk. But he was certainly awake, aware, talking and Steve noticed …. becoming more frustrated at each limitation he slowly discovered.

"Tired." He whispered in exasperation, as he forced his droopy eyes to reopen. Danny then frowned at the feeling of the feeding tube lurking in the back of his throat which he had noticed while sipping water.

"Throat?" he rasped out and then coughed slightly. "What's the … thing?"

Danny was admittedly flagging as his energy reserves became used up. But continuing to fight the increasingly strong pull to sleep, he leaned back in the pillow and made a very unhappy and disagreeable face.

"Feels .. bad ..." He complained in a harsh stuttered whisper.

The doctor took up his right hand that was beginning to flail on his stomach with the excuse of taking his pulse. But he could see Danny was becoming even more agitated and he wanted him to remain calm.

"It's a feeding tube. It needs to stay until we're sure you can manage real food on your own."

"Take it … out." Face clouding even more; Danny huffed his demand as he opened his eyes in a weak glare. No one had yet to notice that Steve still hadn't moved nor spoken from where he'd been first standing in the doorway. Still amazed by the change, he was dumbfounded and unable to do more than watch what was unfolding.

"Can't do that yet." The attending softly answered. "Only Doc Adler has that authority and he won't be for a good many hours yet. I'd like you to rest now. You're getting much too worn out and need to rest. Alright?"

**The letter Y. **Steve stepped forward then for he saw the changes first in Danny's rising level of frustration as his breathing became erratic. YELL. Exhausted or not, Danny was about to try and _**yell**_ at the good attending physician who was obviously as surprised as the rest of them. He was going to give him a piece of his mind and as he opened his mouth, Steve automatically reacted.

"Uh, Danny." Steve excused himself as he pushed in front of the doctor and took his place nearer the bed. Racing through Steve's mind were a myriad of worries about blood pressure and unforseen effects on head trauma. None of which might be well-founded, but agitation and anger couldn't be good things for recovery. Not with a brain injury. And he'd come so far, so quickly already.

"No. Not yet." Steve's words were unpredictably hushed and he couldn't hide the emotion on his face. But he was firm and his voice brooked no challenge as he interceded and Danny wound up just listening.

"You can't be yelling or getting upset like this. Just .. please .. leave it for now. Wait for Adler." It was such a sincere and anxious request, Danny melted back into the pillows and merely nodded once.

"What's with … face?" He breathed out in new confusion. The attending was being very careful with his words, Steve was more than worried - almost alarmed. And Kono was bouncing between that and barely concealed joy.

"Tell me." He rasped out weakly in a new realization about the heightened levels of concern being lobbed in his direction. "What was the accident?"

At that, Kono looked first down at her hands and then to Steve. But Danny hadn't taken his eyes off Steve as he now waited. And the face he saw was something he couldn't quite define.

"Steve?" He pushed again. "Tell me."

Steve looked nervously towards the attending physician before answering and the doctor nodded. But only Steve could hear the ultra soft recommendation to "_keep it brief_". It was obvious that Danny wanted to know - needed to know - but there were concerns about sharing too much too soon. Too much that would create unwarranted stresses that might affect his recovery. And then questions that would inevitably lead to Grace.

So Steve's hands were shaky as he first rubbed his face and searched for the briefest of words that would offer a suitable explanation. And even then, Steve wasn't sure he would be saying the right things.

"There was a little boy and he had a gun." Steve began hesitantly. "It was a mistake and a total accident. The gun went off … he was handing it to you … but it went off."

Danny lay back quietly as he listened. "Don't remember." He muttered softly. "Where?"

Steve grimaced at the question and had no way to deflect the answer. "Where? Where were you shot? The bullet … " And he had to stop and glanced again to the doctor for support who again he nodded his approval.

"The bullet hit you in the left side of your head. You were in surgery for six hours."

Steve stopped again to get his emotions under control and then forced the last words out bitterly. "Six hours and then you nearly died. Before you moved the first time, you were in a coma for thirty-six hours. Just moved - just your hand. You didn't open your damned eyes until almost sixty-two hours had passed. No one knew if you'd ever wake up ... so that .. when it happened .. was amazing."

Danny's eyes bore into Steve in disbelief and then frowned as Steve briefly smiled at apparently nothing and then sobered in a flash. He emphasized and made the next word sound as if it were a private joke of sorts. "_**You**_."

Meeting Danny's eyes now with an intense look, Steve's own were glassy as he whispered in a harsh, gravely voice.

"We almost lost _**you**_. So you'll have to forgive all of us now if we seem a bit over-protective or even way too cautious."

Kono couldn't help herself as she gently reached for Danny's left hand and squeezed it. "It needs to stay, Danny. The feeding tube."

And she smiled warmly at him as he slowly shifted his gaze to look her way. "We've been warned about so many things and so far, you've surprised us all."

She added softly, as a tear rolled own her cheek. "We just don't ever want to lose you."

_**~ to be continued ~**_


	12. Letter Z

**I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Note: the bad little Saber-toothed plot bunny showed up. And that means ..more...**

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* **

**Chapter Twelve: Letter Z**

**The letter Z****. **Shortly after Steve and Kono had given Danny some details about the accident, he had completely and entirely ZONED OUT. Steve had never expected to end his private little game here with the letter 'Z' standing for this ... no, definitely not this.

"Come on Danny. You're not … it's going to be fine .." Steve stammered again as he stared intently at Danny's shut eyes and similarly closed off face. Sighing in a combination of fear and defeat, he either wouldn't or couldn't say _'brain damaged'_ but he knew that's exactly where his friend had gone.

After the doctor had left, the three had spoken again just briefly and Danny had seemed mostly fine; his extreme exhaustion was due to the affects of the coma and his body still desperately requiring a healing rest. It made sense and was reasonable.

But then he had fought the need to sleep and had become overly alarmed and agitated by adding up and cataloguing what he couldn't yet seem to do. It began with the slow and delayed reactions to following movement, his slow speech, the bad tremble in his right hand, the feeding tube, and then to his uncooperative left hand and arm. He then glanced once down to his legs and grimaced with the most horrifying of thoughts.

"Suppose … this is it." His voice was faint and barely above a whisper. Kono had taken up his left hand and rubbed his arm in a vain attempt to put him at ease.

"Danny, you aren't listening to us. And you just heard the doctor before he left. You're already light years ahead." She had tried to cover it up, but she was on the verge of tears at that point. Just as emotionally wrung out as everyone else was, Kono was at a complete loss with how to handle his very real worries. "You're doing so great. Adler will tell you exactly the same thing when he gets here."

Anxious blue eyes had briefly searched first Kono's and then Steve's face before Danny's expression went completely blank and he whispered in a quiet and very monotone voice. "Tired. Really .. just… tired."

Neither Steve nor she could get him to cheer up and he'd started to internalize and then the startlingly rapid descent deeper into himself was unparalleled. He had started to say something twice more but then had stopped as if he were undecided or even distracted. A dark cloud passed over his eyes and he'd breathed out in a shuddering breath; and now, his eyes remained closed and he hadn't spoken after that.

Becoming increasingly unnerved, Kono had mouthed, "_what are we going to do_?" before getting up to pace the room. She now stood by the window staring blindly out into the night.

"Danny." Steve tried once more, but he'd clammed up and stopped communicating entirely. "Doc Adler's the best … when he sees you later he'll tell you himself… _Danny come on_."

So now, fairly sure that Danny was very likely shamming he tried one more time to draw him out with absolutely no luck. Leaning back heavily in the chair and tilting his head all the way to look at the ceiling, Steve rubbed both hands over his face tiredly.

"And this is exactly why I didn't want to tell you yet."

Having nearly lost Danny entirely to a tragic accident, the newly growing fear beginning to gnaw at Steve was that they were going to lose him anyway. Angrily, Steve leaned forward in the chair and grabbed Danny's hand in a strong, determined grip that was now not returned in kind. Narrowing his eyes at the limp hand that he now held, Steve shook his head in a barely concealed frustration. Tight-lipped, he had to stop himself from raising his voice by settling for a low and almost threatening rumble.

"Listen. I know you can hear me. This is unacceptable, buddy. We aren't going to this particular place. Not now .. not ever."

Steve could tell that Danny was listening by the slight sad glimmer that passed over his face. And even with his eyes now closed, Danny looked worn out both mentally and physically.

"You're completely exhausted." Steve mumbled almost to himself. "Hell, we all are."

"But trust me. I promise this will be better in the morning, Danno. I promise."

But it was Steve who next felt a rising churning dread in the pit of his own stomach when Danny refused to look at him and then muttered back on the weakest of exhales. "No. You _can't_ ..."

_**~ to be continued ~**_


	13. Beyond the Game

**I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Note: minor update to paragraph one. Thanks to 4thofFifth for pointing out the illogical grammer. I actually NEVER knew that!**

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* **

**Chapter Thirteen : Beyond the Game**

Both Kono and Steve for all intents and purposes were kicked out of the room by Danny himself early the next morning when the nurse technician and attending physician announced his scheduled 'breakfast' of sorts. Momentarily confused, the good news was that he did awaken more naturally as if from a real sleep. And his sense of frightening unease passed very quickly once he realized where he was and recognized the hospital room. It was however replaced with a new anxiety and he was utterly silent as the doctor explained the simple process used to get nutrition into his body.

Looking once to the man, he breathed out a request and the doctor nodded in understanding. Turning to Steve and Kono he kindly asked that they wait outside for the short amount of time that the procedure would take.

Steve hesitated with a quick disappointed glance towards Danny and then nodded.

"Sure. Of course. We'll be outside." Quietly and without argument both he and Kono had left to sit or pace in the hallway outside the room. And this was exactly how Chin found them a few minutes later.

His cheery good morning died on his lips and his smile equally dropped from his face as he approached them.

"I hope there's nothing wrong?" Chin asked worriedly, as he sat with a boneless thump in a chair nearest Kono and then peeked up at Steve who was wandering aimlessly up and down the hallway.

"Yes … and no." Kono replied vaguely, with a quick nervous glance towards Steve. But she continued when he indicated with a wave of the hand that she should bring Chin up to speed with more of an explanation.

"Danny's not comfortable with the feeding tube and no one will remove it yet without Doctor Adler's permission. He absolutely hates it and he's very uncomfortable. And now it's time for him on this morning schedule .. so he asked if we'd wait out here."

Chin quickly got what Kono implied about the morning schedule and he made a face.

"That's fair. Can't be entirely pleasant." Chin said in understanding but was puzzled when Steve suddenly walked away briskly in total silence.

"What else happened though? What's Steve all keyed up about?"

Kono made a glum face at Steve's departing figure as he continued to walk down the corridor and then apparently changed his mind about something to thumb the elevator button out of the blue. She made a surprised noise as she watched him wait impatiently for it to come to their floor. Fidgeting badly, he was shifting from foot to foot and his face had darkened considerably.

"Danny asked about the accident. We were careful. We didn't tell him about the playground or Grace and Rachel. We only told him about the little boy and how the gun accidently discharged." Kono continued to stare quizzically at Steve as he stood by the elevator and slammed his thumb now onto the already illuminated call button.

"Steve is really upset with the whole deal. And I don't know how we can help Danny through this if he totally shuts down." She added quietly with a melancholy tone. "And suppose this _**is**_ it, what then?"

Chin started to interrupt, but Kono needed to talk and put her hand on his knee so she could continue. "He knows about his own surgery and his injury and Danny seemed okay at first, but then got pretty down in the dumps dwelling on what might happen with his recovery. He just tuned us out completely … and it was _scary_. Such an abrupt change. It was almost like he was giving up."

Kono's eyes were sad as she looked to her cousin. "He's worried about what he can't do or might not be able to do. Steve tried hard but he couldn't draw him out and now …this morning … he asked the doctor to have us leave the room. Other than that, Danny's not said a single word."

Chin groaned in frustration as he watched Steve, head down and shoulders now hunched dejectedly, finally enter the elevator and leave the floor without so much as a backwards glance. Everyone was upset and worried about the possibilities for the future. But Danny's attitude would be critical when it came to a successful recovery.

"Danny had a right to know. But I wouldn't have guessed this would happen." Chin got up and was about to say something else, when the attending physician came out of Danny's room. Kono also stood to listen to the doctor, who held the door open for them to return.

"You can go back in. Doctor Adler will be here in about three hours. I'll make the recommendation that the feeding tube be removed. He complained about a headache, so he's just had his pain meds. He also actually may fall asleep again so don't be surprised should that happen. But overall, he's doing very well."

"Thanks, doc." Kono said with some relief as she and Chin re-entered the room. The bed was now comfortably elevated but Danny already had his eyes closed as the nurse remained for a few moments to note additional items on his chart.

"Hi Danny." Chin said with a genuine smile. "You look better each time I see you, brah."

There was just a hint of almost nasty sarcasm that colored Danny's face as he opened his eyes.

"Sure." He said briefly and in a totally unconvincing dreary whisper. "Just great."

"Well you _do_. Whether you want to believe me or not – you do. You look much better." Determined to be optimistic and cheerful, Chin pulled up the spare chair and took a seat.

"Headache?" Kono asked gently, as she joined Chin and then decided to walk around to the opposite side of the bed. Picking up his left hand, she rubbed his arm and studied his face. His eyes had closed again and his forehead was pinched in a combination of fatigue and ill-concealed discomfort.

"Doctor said he gave you pain meds just now. Do you need anything else?"

She smiled with a bit less cheer than her cousin but cocked her head to the side when she felt an unconscious squeeze returned on her hand and his fingers stayed curled around her palm. Almost holding her breath, Kono didn't say anything while she waited for his answer.

"Headache's … not bad." When the answer finally came, it was monotone and hushed out on an exhale. It also didn't sound very truthful.

Stifling an exasperated sound about his failing attitude, Kono moved some of the bedding to sit next to Danny as she kept a hold of his hand and insisted upon repeating her second question.

"Good. But do you need anything?" After what had happened last night, she could see that Danny was already shutting down when he didn't immediately try to answer. Kono however, was equally not going to give it up as she tried to take on Chin's tactic and pestered him teasingly.

"Danny?" Kono squeezed his left hand again and then poked him playfully on the shoulder. "Hello? That was a question."

There was another flicker of annoyance that flew across his face as he scowled at her and then just shook his head tiredly. "No. Kono. Fine."

Chin shifted in the chair uncomfortably and then frowned at the all too brief statements as Danny settled more deeply into the pillows to once more close his eyes. It was blatantly obvious that he didn't want to talk and was more intent on ignoring them. Experiencing first hand the change in mood, Chin didn't miss Kono's unhappy and pointed glare aimed in his own direction.

"_Again_." She mouthed to her cousin with a sense a growing and useless frustration. "_Do something_!"

Chin glared back at her as he subtly raised his hand to acknowledge her worries and he tried to engage his friend.

"Doctor Adler will be here in just a few hours. The guy that left said there's a good chance that the feeding tube will come out. He's recommending it actually."

Danny's eyes opened to the merest of slits to show at least some interest in that particular piece of news.

"Yeah. That will be good." He muttered, but nothing else seemed forthcoming as he plucked one-handed at the bed sheet and then seemed to doze off. And by then Chin was at as much of a loss as everyone else had been.

After a time and as the awkward silence continued, they both had to assume that he had in fact fallen asleep. So while Chin leaned back in the chair, Kono remained camped out on the bed to see if he would once again be able to do anything with his left hand.

But she startled when he firmly squeezed it without warning and suddenly opened bleary eyes. His face was still pinched to show some continued pain from his headache, but now there was an additional layer as if he'd forgotten something and he slowly searched the hospital room.

"Where's Steve?" Danny unexpectedly rasped out in a hoarse whisper.

"He just … I don't know Danny." Kono said truthfully. "Maybe the cafeteria for a quick bite or something. Do you want one of us to go find him?"

There was a mixture of emotions that ran the gamut across Danny's face at the news and then about her question. He hesitated only briefly but then wound up shrugging, flapped his right hand once on his lap in disgust, and then muttered shortly. "No. No never mind."

But now that he was talking, she smiled deviously to keep his attention. Danny was gripping her hand even more tightly with his weaker left one. Up until that moment, Danny had barely been able to move his left arm or hand at all. So even if done subconsciously, the fact that he was currently returning her gentle grasp was another new and unmistakable healthy step towards his recovery.

Kono watched in amusement as his thumb gently moved across the back of her hand. Experimenting, she rubbed his arm and then squeezed his hand again to see what would happen. She had to bite back a happy laugh when he again returned the pressure automatically to her own hand. Chin had noticed as well and quirked his eyebrows in surprise as he watched the unconscious movements.

Unable to keep quiet now, she lifted their joined hands high and broke into a huge grin.

"You do see this, don't you Danny?"

His eyes slowly dropped from hers and then to their joined hands as he huffed out an odd sound, but disappointingly his eyes didn't brighten. Danny knew they all wanted to make him feel better. That they wanted him to believe and have hope that he was going to heal, but he saw no new found joy in having his hand merely twitch. His less than enthusiastic reply wiped Kono's smile off her face and her stomach plummeted.

"I just can't do this right now." His almost inaudible voice quavered uncontrollably on the weak exhale and he leaned back with his eyes closed. "My head hurts. Kono .. I'm tired."

He wasn't lying either when he said the soft words. Danny was physically and mentally drained by the news about his accident which had rattled him deeply. Truth be told, he was worried and scared. Miserable with his thoughts and not feeling well, he wanted only to be left alone and sleep.

"_A child .. a gun … head injury… coma._" And now even with the painkillers, the dull headache was expanding like a vise across his forehead. "_No one recovers completely from a coma. What if I can't walk again .. what happens to me .. what about Grace?_" His breath hitched on its own as he dwelled and sunk deeper into the frightening thoughts. And he failed at hiding the painful wince as the headache intensified.

But he was startled when Kono brushed her hand lightly over his forehead and then down his cheek, just skirting the white bandage. Her voice was laced with anxiety as teary dark eyes met exhausted, glassy blue ones.

"I'll find the doctor. Adler said the pain killer was very mild and it may not be enough." Laying his hand gently down on the bed, Kono left the room to find either the attending physician or the head nurse.

Danny watched her leave in silence and his eyes eventually settled on Chin. "You're not getting rid of us that easily." Chin bluntly stated and his anger was rising similarly to Steve's own from the prior evening.

"And we're not letting you do this alone." Chin's jaw jutted out defiantly as he made Danny listen. "I know you're tired .. I can tell you don't feel well right now. Frankly, it's too soon to even have this talk." Chin sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"One step at a time, Danny. You just came out of a coma a few short hours ago. But _**Danny**_, we are not going to let you even _**think**_ about giving up. We're in your back pocket, like it or not."

Worn out, head beginning to pound, and wholly now unwilling to talk, Danny stared blankly at Chin before simply closing his eyes in utter anguish. But Chin wouldn't have it, as he slowly stood up and grasped Danny's arm.

"You saved six children that day. _Six_. You're important to people you don't even know – people that you haven't even _met_ yet. Look around in this room … at the flowers and cards. Where do you think they all came from? There are a tremendous amount of people in your corner right now who have faith you will get better. And who _desperately_ _want_ you to get better."

Danny squinted as he forced his eyes open to look at Chin with some new confusion about the details related to the entire story. He actually hadn't thought much about the balloons, cards and flowers strewn about the room. He certainly hadn't remembered the children he'd protected before the accident. Chin's eyes were filled with an honest compassion as he nodded and then grinned proudly.

"Yes, _six_ kids plus the little boy that accidentally had the gun. So really seven." Chin chuckled softly. "You have a fan club, my friend. And, there's a ton more of this at the office. In fact, we have so many flowers and plants now it looks like a Lili`uokalani Botanical Garden. We may have to hire a master gardener."

Danny frowned briefly at the references to the botanical gardens and Chin grinned while he gave his arm another warm and gentle squeeze. But he was insistent as he noticed Danny's now very weary gaze beginning to fade in earnest.

"Why don't you get some rest and we'll all talk later. Just remember, one step at a time. And don't _think_ so damn hard."

Chin was pleased as Danny's eyes quieted ever so slightly. He hadn't actually spoken, but he had listened. And while it wasn't much, it was better than the risk of a further downward spiral. And Danny managed to whisper a yes or no about the level of pain his headache had escalated to when Kono returned with the doctor - which was admittedly nearing migraine status.

A second pain killer was administered within minutes and Danny was relieved to feel the vise-like grip lessen in his forehead. Still dwelling but now distracted about the magnitude of having potentially rescued six or seven young lives, he began to doze and then eventually fell into a troubled sleep.

_**~ to be continued ~**_


	14. No Longer a Game

**I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* **

**Chapter Fourteen : No longer a Game**

When Steve finally returned to the hospital, it was well over two hours later – closer to three - and he was stopped by the head nurse at the main station on Danny's floor. She beckoned to him as he came out of the elevator and then stood to retrieve a small white piece of paper from underneath her telephone.

"Sir, there's a note here for you."

The handwritten note was from Chin explaining that he and Kono had gone out for lunch just minutes after Steve had left and they would be running back to the office for the rest of the afternoon. The very thorough and detailed side of Chin time-stamped it at almost three hours earlier. Danny had evidently been taken down for an MRI and further tests by Doctor Adler. The small post-script at the bottom chastised Steve for his cell phone either being turned off or left somewhere.

"_Sorry about the note .. tried to call …not sure where you went off to ? Call the office when you get this …."_

Steve made a face as he quickly checked his pockets and realized that his cell phone was still in the truck. His earlier departure was the direct result of an overwhelmingly desperate need to escape and simply clear his head. Feeling rejected, useless and at a total loss about how to handle Danny's apparent withdrawal, he at first was on his way to find Doctor Ramirez but wound up spontaneously leaving the hospital grounds and driving to a random beach. He'd called Rachel Edwards at some point too, and then the phone had been carelessly tossed over to the passenger seat.

His worry and apprehension also ran much deeper than anyone could or would ever know. A close friend had once been injured on Steve's first tour in Afghanistan. Hit by sniper fire once in the head and then in the lower back, Mike Sweeney was only twenty-three with a young pregnant wife.

So yes, Steve had experienced first hand a similar _zoning_ out – a complete post traumatic withdrawal from friends, family and then _life_. And it was so severe in Sweeney's case that it had pushed family and friends away, only to become a complete loss of will to live. Mike had been left wheelchair bound and Michele was without a husband long before he had killed himself through an overdose of sleeping pills and pain killers. He was buried just two weeks before the baby had been born; a gorgeous little boy with flaxen hair named for his father. As what happens too often, people naturally drift apart and it didn't take long for Steve to eventually lose contact with Michele. He never learned what had happened to the little family left grieving for both husband and father.

The tragedy was something Steve had suppressed only to be fully dredged up by Danny's own accident and the stirrings of a much too similar traumatic response. All the skillful experts in the world hadn't saved Sweeney from himself … not even the diligent care of both family or friend. So in short, Steve was petrified and completely doubtful on how he could best even begin to help Danny recover.

Lost in his thoughts and sick with worry, Steve walked for a long time until he finally convinced himself that he was over-reacting and simply both physically and emotionally drained.

"_We're not losing this fight. It was an accident. Just a bad bad accident_."

He was talking to himself out loud by then as he scuffed down the hot sand. "But it's not the same. Different people. Different times. And Danno's stronger .. Sweeney was just a kid. We were all just kids."

Steve eventually came to the conclusion that Danny was pushing them all away on purpose. And in Danny-speak that would more than likely be a concerted effort to avoid being an inconvenience – _a burden _– that was placed on his own friends and family. Steve had stopped walking at that point and then muttered again out loud to the pounding surf.

"It's going to be a _**burden**_ for us if we're _**not**_ involved and able to help you through this." Sighing, he had squinted out into the dark waves as he reasoned it out. "Danno what do you think you're trying to do?"

That's when he'd gone back to his truck to phone Rachel about options and they'd at least agreed that Grace would call her father immediately after school that day. And then he'd returned to the hospital with the intent of confronting Danny with what he believed was a wrongly made and a terribly misguided choice.

But Steve frowned now as he checked his watch - he certainly hadn't expected to be gone for quite this long. Assuming that he'd have to hang out in Danny's room until he got back from whatever tests Adler was subjecting him to, Steve thanked the nurse and went down to wait.

As expected, Danny's bed was quite empty, but he exhaled in surprise when he noticed that the wheelchair was pushed weirdly up into the farthest corner of the room. In fact, the very rumpled bed was much more than that as he noticed pillows, blankets and sheets strewn down to the floor.

"That better be somebody …" Danny's voice was a mix of annoyed anger, embarrassment and frustration. Muffled and low, it came from the opposite side of the bed and quite close to the floor.

Walking quickly and half bending over to peer around the far side of the bed, Steve voiced his shock at finding Danny half sitting and lying on the floor tangled up in the sheets. Propped on his right arm, he was vainly attempting to straighten his legs and at least sit up straight against the side of the bed.

"What the hell happened? Are you okay?" Steve was kneeling on the floor and by his side within seconds and checking his bandaged head for any signs of new damage. He was careful as he hastily untangled Danny's legs and then gently helped him into a more comfortable seated position. Stumbling to his feet, he grabbed the wheelchair from the corner, locked it in place and then once again examined Danny for any signs of injury before trying to move him.

"How's your head? Danny .. why are you on the floor?" The questions came fast and furious as Steve changed his mind about the chair and bolted to his feet to go for the nurse's call button.

"You're supposed to be downstairs with Adler …just don't move … I'll get help."

"Steve. No." Danny shook his head in continued disgust and missed on his first feeble attempt to snag Steve's arm in order to make him stay next to him on the floor. But the man was already on the move and Danny was irritated as he rolled his eyes to the ceiling before calling out to him again.

"Wait. Steve!"

Taking a deep breath, Danny's voice was now a bit raspy as he tried to interrupt the anxious outburst of never ending questions and stop the frenzied activity.

"Steve. _Steven_. Hey. Get over here. _Steven_!"

Steve finally heard him as he was rounding the foot of the bed and practically on his knees searching for the call button which he could now see had also fallen to the floor. Eyes still wide and a face that was an open book to all kinds of frantic worry, Steve finally stopped for a split second.

His eyes nervously skirted quickly over Danny's face and body as he took two steps back in his direction. With one jittery hand up in the air in askance, Steve was almost breathless.

"What. What's wrong?"

But as he spoke and forced himself to calm down, he could now see now that Danny's face was not scrunched in pain or agony, but in an embarrassed fury. Spitting out his words, Danny seemed to be mad at himself as he patted the floor next to him.

"Come. Here. Shut up. And help me."

There was the briefest hesitation then – a moment where Steve's pounding heart completely stopped and then restarted – his brain faltered and he then realized what had happened. His next stuttered statement was said in a soft voice that was gruff and full of a dangerous disbelief. The hand that had been up in the air, fell uselessly down to his side.

"Tell me, Danny. You … _didn't_."

Danny saw the change in an instant and inwardly cringed when he recognized what he was going to be in for. And he tried only once and half-heartedly at that to avoid the inevitable, but knew he would fail before he began. Peering up at Steve, he tried to smile but it came out more like a sad twisted grimace.

"Steve .. _wait_ ..I can explain …"

Lightening fast, the angry outburst practically detonated in Danny's face. Steve was hell bent on ripping him a new one and Danny didn't think he entirely deserved it, but he sat mute and made a miserable face as Steve exploded.

"You _IDIOT_. You're left alone .. for what, how long? Tell me. How long, Danny?" Steve was red-faced as his voice rose uncontrollably.

"And you tried to _walk_? What the hell were you thinking!"

Practically shaking from residual adrenalin that was replaced now with a very real anger, Steve stalked back to where Danny was sitting and stood over his slouched friend. The large shadow that lurked over him made Danny shrink a bit as he sat helplessly amongst the scattered bedding. But no words were spoken as Steve carefully bent down and gently maneuvered him into a position where he could get him into the wheelchair.

On one knee, he silently positioned the foot rests and watched in unconcealed amazement as Danny managed to get his right foot up unassisted. But Steve quietly obliged when Danny asked for help with the lazier left one.

"Adler says things are healing well." Danny offered in an innocent voice that was laced with guilt. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know that Steve was extremely upset .. furious with him at the risk taken.

But after Danny had the MRI and Adler had run an exhausting battery of tests to check his reflexes and motor responses, the results had proven to be very favorable. And once the IV and feeding tube were removed, Danny was plotting to try either standing or even walking as soon as he could secure private time. But he just hadn't planned it to happen that very day.

Pleased that he was alone, Danny had waited only mere moments after he'd been settled back in his room by the attendants. And when the nurse didn't put up the side rail, his goal was made even easier when he spied the wheelchair left near the foot of the bed.

He had only meant to try standing, but that momentary success led to his first step towards the wheelchair. Instead, the one step had weakly tumbled him to the floor. He was unhurt except for his dignity and then stranded on the wrong side of the bed away from the call button. And Danny sure wasn't going to yell for help. In fact, he'd laughed at his predicament as he compared it to an old TV commercial for a lifeline product aimed at the elderly - "_help me I've fallen and I can't get up!_"

By the time Steve arrived, Danny was annoyed with himself and resigned to just waiting it out on the floor. He was just hoping he'd be discovered by some pretty young nurse, and not one of his team-mates. In fact, he was thankful that Steve hadn't heard his chuffed out and very sarcastically muttered "_oh great .._" when he saw that Steve was the one coming to his rescue.

But now Steve was grinding his jaw in a tedious methodical motion and didn't readily answer Danny about Adler's first assessment. Danny's smile was admittedly anemic as he continued hesitantly.

"MRI was good too. And look .. "Danny pointed to his arm and then to his face.

"No more IV or feeding tube. They're gone too."

"Uh-huh." Steve ground out darkly as his eyes bore directly into him, and that in itself caused Danny to wince once more. Steve's next words were clipped and heated.

"You should have your damned head examined …"

Unable to stop himself, Danny grinned wickedly at Steve from under his eyebrows.

"Just did."

But Steve was far from impressed and certainly not ready to laugh. His repeat of the completely unimpressed and still very annoyed, "_uh huh_" quickly wiped the smirk off Danny's face.

"It's not funny." Steve's harshly muttered. His eyes narrowed and he just about growled out a reprimand.

"Do you know how worried we've been. Do you _know_ .. Danny." Steve was coming down from the emotional rollercoaster hard as he wiped his sweaty face with both hands. And Danny was distressed to see that they held a subtle tremble. Steve was unnerved and truly scared for him.

"I'm sorry." Danny muttered quietly and he meant it for more than his failed attempt at walking or for Steve having to find him on the floor. "I'm sorry .. I didn't know what to do."

He continued slowly as he tried unsuccessfully to explain. "I thought I could handle this myself. I didn't want you all to be so .. _involved_ .. this isn't fair to any of you. You don't need to be here. You all have families … jobs … lives."

Reluctantly, Danny stammered as he floundered for what to say and then was unable to meet Steve's eyes. His voice was hoarse and almost too soft to hear. "Steve, I'm still scared this is going to be it."

"No, this isn't it." Steve rubbed his burning eyes hard, and then sat with a huff on the edge of the bed.

"We're all scared too. But Danny, you are part of our family. And you will never be a burden no matter what happens."

Danny sucked in his breath at the word and finally looked up. Nodding and knowing for certain that his suspicions were correct, Steve barely whispered his next words. Danny could see the obvious pain and extreme sadness in his face – he could hear the anguish in his voice.

"It took me all afternoon to figure this out. You scared me half to death. Shutting down like that .. it was too close … too much like … "

Steve stopped and closed his eyes with the bleak past memory. "Just too much like somebody else I used to know."

He had to take a deep breath to settle himself and then he looked first at his hands, before finally being able to look directly into Danny's eyes. Sharing his emotions and trusting were not easy things for Steve and Danny could sense the risk he felt that he might be taking. And as such, the words were carefully measured and uttered with an honest sincerity.

"You're my friend, Danny. Like you've said yourself ... friends share things." Steve took a deep cleansing breath as he continued in a rough, fervent voice.

"This counts as one of those things that we share in. And you are part of _my_ family. Don't try to push me out like that."

Steve's brief lecture ended with another warning as his voice hardened with a new conviction. "And Danny, I can tell you right now too, it won't ever work no matter how hard you try or what you might throw at me."

Danny swallowed hard as his throat tightened and he closed his eyes to stop the tears that threatened to spill over. Unable to speak, he could only nod his promise as he felt Steve place a strong and reassuring hand on his arm.

And then the next whispered question that held a hint of a smile, also forced him to grin in spite of himself.

"So, tell me Danno. How far did you get?"

_**~ to be continued ~**_


	15. Last Licks

**I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

**NOTES: thank you all for the comments and questions. I'm sorry if I haven't personaly thanked you by this time. I always appreicate the messages and comments. This is a long chapter snce the breakfast muse was VERY busy for the last two mornings.**

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* **

**Chapter Fifteen: Last Licks**

Steve lowered the bed all the way down and lifted Danny under his arms to quickly sit him on the edge so he'd do as little as possible from the wheelchair. There were two hours to go before the arranged time with Rachel for Grace to call the hospital. Though he seemed content in the chair, Danny would also never admit that the earlier tests had been both physically and mentally stressful. He looked simply wrung out and based on the little wince as Danny rubbed his forehead, the tumble hadn't benefited him much either. It looked like a headache might be coming on. In fact, he barely protested when Steve silently went about caring for him with a practiced ease. The actions also proved Steve's point about the natural and comfortable way in which a family would take care of each other and then ... without a second thought.

"I could have tried again." Danny griped half-heartedly as Steve efficiently swung his legs up and tossed the blankets up to his chest. He then made a point of raising the bed to a more normal height, determinedly slammed the bedrails into place and placed the wheelchair in the most remote of corners.

"We evidently have to protect _you_ from yourself." Steve stated dryly as he turned back towards the bed with his hands on both hips to reprimand his friend.

"If Adler finds out, he'll have your head. And I can't say that I'd blame him."

"What do I need to find out?" Catching Steve's final remark, Doctor Adler made the demand with an almost annoyed huff as he strode into the room with Danny's chart. He then stood over Danny who looked like he'd like to find the nearest hole to crawl into.

"And .. yes? So, what are you going to tell me?" The doctor stared down at Danny making it clear that he'd wait all night if need be until he was informed about what clearly sounded like a major transgression. He narrowed his eyes as he studied the very guilty face and grumbled briefly to himself. Folding his arms across his chest Adler rocked on his toes.

'I'd say that you've had a fairly good day today. The MRI and neurological tests were all quite promising. How are we going to ruin this news, hmm?"

Adler turned to Steve as he made the next statement. "And you probably know by now that Danny stood briefly with assistance. Strength, muscle control and balance are returning."

But the doctor cocked his head quizzically at Steve's peculiar quirky smile. Pausing, he once again frowned for a brief moment as he considered the oddly silent room, the obviously guilt-ridden patient, and Steve's earlier warning that had not been meant for his ears. Twirling back to the bed quickly he glared once more at his patient.

"Interesting thought I just had Detective." Adler was almost purring in a newly irritated level of realization.

"By chance, you didn't try to _**stand**_ or even walk by yourself, did you? I recall warning you about the danger and possible setbacks should you injure yourself."

Adler had his answer soon enough when Danny refused to directly meet his eyes and Steve gave out with a small uncomfortable cough.

"I'm not impressed." The doctor said quietly, but his voice was spiked with angry disapproval.

"Ramirez warned me .. yes, he did." Adler said sourly and looked at Steve when he coughed again awkwardly about what Doctor Ramirez may have said about the Five-0 team's sometimes unorthodox ways.

"It seems that you all can be trouble magnets of sorts. Quite the challenging crew. So let me make myself even more clear. You _survived_ emergency surgery just a few short days ago. You are just coming out of a coma. And while your improvements are short of staggering … should you fall and hit your head … or blackout ..."

Adler paused to make his point more emphatic and to stress the very unnecessary and negative risks. Leaning down closer to the bed, he caught Danny's eye and gave him a knowing look.

"I'd hate to see you severely injure yourself at this stage." Adler didn't even try to hide his growing anger.

"I will tie you down if I have to or sedate you entirely. Do _**not**_ .. under _**any**_ circumstances .. do _**anything**_ without proper assistance." Adler's words were heavily punctuated and he then ignored Danny as he looked to Steve for more information.

"Where was our friend when you found him?" The doctor asked bluntly. "I assume you did find him?

It was Steve's turn to be uncomfortable and look for a rock to scurry under at the doctor's demands. So he merely nodded that he'd found Danny himself before self-consciously adding.

"He was okay. Just sitting on the floor … here by the bed." Steve said with a quiet grimace. "Danny only tried to stand and lost his balance."

The gruff and disgusted exclamation caused Danny to cringe again under the doctor's angry fierce glower as the penlight came out and Adler insisted on a brief physical.

"I'm fine." Danny mumbled apologetically, but he winced in pain as Adler gently palpated the bandaged area by his head and near his ear.

"The nurse will be in with a mild pain killer. Consider this discussion _over_, Detective."

Danny nodded sullenly as Adler tossed him one more disapproving look before leaving the room. Steve caught his eye too before following the doctor into the hallway. His look made it equally clear that he'd be next in line should Danny try something like that in the near future.

In the hallway, Steve explained the scheduled phone call with Grace and requested permission to take Danny outside for the surprise. After the recent discussion, Adler paused and made a face.

"The courtyard only. There and back again. No more and then to bed. He's had a stressful day." Steve promised and thanked Adler as the doctor walked away still frowning.

Left alone for a few minutes, Danny leaned back into the pillows and rubbed his face with both hands after the double reprimand. A dull headache had reared up across his temple and he was definitely fatigued. He was quiet and almost dozing when Steve came back into the room to pull up a chair.

"You okay?" Steve asked and he smirked at the barely audible and much more subdued '_yeah'_ as Danny settled down deeper. A few minutes later, a nurse did come in with the prescribed pain killer and Danny fell asleep soundly for the rest of the afternoon.

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* **

Danny blinked furiously in the bright late afternoon sunlight as Steve rolled his wheelchair purposefully towards a quiet and shady nook off to the corner in the small hospital courtyard. He'd slept for a solid two hours and had awoken to find Steve peering down at him. Danny had frowned at the excited offer for a short walk outside.

"Adler said it would be alright for a few minutes. Then back to bed." Steve explained, as he tossed a light blanket over Danny's lap in the hospital room and then rolled him out of the building. Locking the brakes, he positioned Danny in the shade and next to a small bench. A firm cautionary finger was aimed in warning at his face, but Steve was equally happy to get Danny out of the stagnant room.

"Do _**not**_ move. I left my cell phone in the truck and I can see it from here." Steve was off at a jog before Danny could say a word. But he didn't really need to as the warmth of the sun and the fresh air hit him. Danny relaxed with his eyes closed and drank in the pleasant, fragrant breeze blowing across his face and he breathed in deeply.

"Good idea. So much better." He muttered contentedly to himself.

Steve was back in less than two minutes and already talking animatedly on the cell phone. Smiling broadly, he handed it to Danny who squinted up at him questioningly.

"It's for you." Steve waited patiently for Danny to slowly extend his right arm. He fumbled for only a moment to close his fingers around the cell phone.

"Who is it?" Danny whispered, but Steve only grinned more and indicated that he should talk to the person to find out. And then he could hear Gracie's little voice calling "_Danno_?" through the phone before it even reached his ear and Danny's face lit up as he broke into a beaming smile.

"Monkey! I miss you …"

Steve crossed his arms happily and stood well back to give Danny privacy as father and daughter spoke on the phone for the first time in too many lost days. Still blinking rapidly whether now from unshed tears or still from the bright sunlight, Danny's right hand trembled just slightly with muscle fatigue as he held the phone to his ear.

Quietly, Steve found himself walking back to place his own sunglasses on Danny's face. He grinned at the briefly mouthed_ 'thank you'_. He then, without disturbing the conversation, helped him find a comfortable position to rest his elbow on the arm of the wheelchair. Propped now, Danny held the phone more confidently as he talked. Steve gently squeezed Danny's shoulder and then wandered a few feet away again. Stretching to his full height Steve closed his eyes, tilted his face towards the sun and enjoyed the happy hum of the conversation taking place in the distance.

Behind the sunglasses, Danny's eyes were misty as he listened to Grace's chatter about missing him so very much and hoping that he was feeling better. She wanted to know if he liked the pictures she sent and her get well card. And more were on their way since she drew something every day. Danny answered her lovingly and reassured her that he was definitely getting better and had the pictures placed by his bedside so he could look at them all the time.

"Danno, can I see you now?" Grace asked in a voice full of longing. "Mommy said that you were in a special room at the hospital and that I had to wait."

He paused just briefly as the phone trembled in his weak hand. Adler said the tests were extremely positive and that he'd gained significant strides in the few hours since he'd come out of the coma. But he'd need to relearn to walk and gain muscle coordination and balance. His little illicit attempt at merely standing was a dismal failure and Danny was disappointed since he wanted to be whole all at once.

So at the question, Danny's mind raced worriedly … he felt that the wheelchair could be most easily explained to Gracie as part of hospital rules. But he was most concerned about the weakness in his muscles and the tremble as he gained coordination. With his left side most uncooperative, Danny couldn't yet give Grace a proper hug and that unnerved him the most. Plus the bandage covered much of the left side of his head above his ear and over his temple. There was also some bruising around his cheek and eye from the trauma. Grace would need some explanation so she wouldn't get scared before being able to see him; but it was obvious that they both ached to see each the other.

His truthful answer made her sniffle just a bit and he felt a sad pang in his chest.

"Sweetie, I have to ask the doctor and talk to your mom first. Can you wait just a little longer? I promise you can come over soon though."

Grace's reply was filled with unhappiness but she said she would be brave as long as Stan could bring over her latest get well drawings. But her sniffle became a much sadder whine as her voice filled with new tears.

"I want to see you Danno. I was so scared in Mrs. Martin's car. She made me wait until the police came. And then Uncle Chin. No one would let me see you."

Danny's eyes took on a confused expression behind the sunglasses as he listened to Grace and heard Rachel's startled voice near their daughter. He called her name a few times as she began to sob in earnest about being so very scared for him at the playground. And he could hear Rachel becoming louder as she tried to soothe her and take the phone away.

"Monkey? You need to stop crying. It's okay. Can you give the phone to your mother?" Danny felt a growing unease as he began to put two and two together. Why else would he have been around so many children if not for something related to Grace? His own eyes filled with tears as he realized she was one of the six children Chin had told him about. She could have been hurt, might have been hurt, and at minimum she definitely was very very distressed.

Grace was crying harder now and rambling. And Danny was slowly becoming unglued at the level of uselessness he felt as he vainly tried to calm her over the phone. There was an occasional hiccup amongst the tears as Grace blurted out her version of what had happened that day.

"Danno, I had to sit in Mrs. Martin's car and then Uncle Chin called mommy. No one would let me see you. There were a lot of people and they took you away in an ambulance."

Danny stuttered in total bewilderment about what she was saying as he tried to keep his voice level.

"Grace, monkey calm down. I'm okay and we'll definitely see each other soon. Everything is fine .. I promise. Can you just tell me if you're okay monkey? Did you see anything … did you get hurt?"

He was eventually relieved to finally hear that she was fine – no, she hadn't seen anything - but she was very frightened and had to wait a long time for Uncle Chin and then for mommy.

"It's okay monkey." Danny dimly said as he rubbed his newly aching forehead and blurry eyes under the sunglasses. He barely managed to keep his voice steady and measured.

"Danno loves you. Everything is going to be fine. You don't have to cry or worry any more. Can you give the phone to your mother?"

Steve glanced over just as Danny began to talk to Rachel. Too far away to hear the words, the change in body posture unmistakably said that something was quite wrong and that the conversation had gone south in a big way. Steve hesitated and then slowly walked closer and groaned as he heard the extremely troubled tone in Danny's voice and realized Rachel was now on the phone.

Both Steve and Rachel had agreed that Grace would be coached to avoid talking about the playground until Danny was well enough to hear the full story. But Grace obviously was so very upset and now so utterly relieved to finally talk to her father that she'd been unable to hide her fears. Quite understandably, parts of what happened had now been blurted out and Danny was anxious over what Grace may or may not have witnessed.

"Oh Danny." Steve muttered to himself unhappily as he walked more purposefully towards where Danny was sitting.

He was now hunched over and using his left hand to help his tiring right arm on the wheelchair. And though the sunglasses partially hid his face, the portion Steve could see had gone quite pale and there was sweat beading on his brow.

"Rachel, who the hell is this Mrs. Martin and what exactly happened at … a _playground_?" Danny's voice began to rise in a combination of anger and apprehension.

"Are you telling me that this _accident_ happened when I had Grace …. when I had Grace at a _playground_? What did she see that day? What exactly are you all hiding from me?"

Concerned now, Steve sat near Danny on the bench and placed a consoling hand on his left shoulder. He couldn't make out the words but he could hear Rachel's teary voice and was sure she was simultaneously trying to soothe both daughter and ex-husband. The call ended a few minutes later with Danny simply insisting that Rachel go to Grace.

"Just calm her down .. let her know that I'm fine. Rachel, make sure – absolutely sure – that Grace didn't see anything. _Please_. Tell her again that Danno loves her."

The cell phone gently plunked into Danny's lap and his intake of breath held a stuttering wobble as he tried to get his emotions under control.

"You okay?" Steve whispered quietly. "I swear to you that Grace was scared that day but she's fine Danno. You made sure first before you got to that boy. Mrs. Martin was one of the other parents at the playground. She listened to you and then made sure that the kids didn't see anything."

Steve anchored Danny firmly with his strong hand. "I'm sorry I wasn't there. I didn't know anything had happened until you were already in surgery." Danny could hear the bitterness in Steve's voice about that particular fact.

"It was last Saturday morning. It was early." Steve sighed dejectedly. "I was … _swimming_. No one could reach me. And by then, it was all over. You were here at Tripler and already being operated on."

Danny sat unmoving as he listened to Steve's voiced explanation. The strong hand never strayed from where it rested on his shoulder as it tried to express Steve's own apology and sincere truth about what had happened.

"Duke was there first and he got Chin involved. Chin took care of everything and got Grace out and to Rachel as fast as humanly possible. I swear to you that she didn't see a blessed thing. We only didn't want to worry you until you'd improved more. Adler said it could be a setback in your recovery until we were sure you'd be able to understand the entire story."

"I'm sorry. This isn't how we wanted you to find out." Steve sighed worriedly when Danny didn't respond. "Danno?"

"I can't believe you didn't tell me before this. I have to find out from my eight year old daughter? My very scared and upset little girl?" The dangerously quiet monotone was back and Steve felt his stomach lurch. Danny sat in the wheelchair with his hands folded in his lap, but there was a tremble to his shoulders that was a combination of fatigue and a barely concealed parent's protective rage. He didn't look at Steve as he demanded to know the most important of things.

"What did Grace _see_? Did she get hurt in anyway?" The questions were clipped and demanded the complete truth.

"No, you took care of everything before you … before you went to the boy. Like I just said .. _nothing_, Danny. She was well away from .. the _scene_."

Steve was stammering and he spit the last word out in complete frustration. Danny knew that Steve was very upset himself and he forced himself to wait as Steve took a deep breath and admitted another point.

"There was news coverage. But the Governor and Duke kept that on the down low and Grace only experienced a small hint of that. "

Steve's voice was rough with emotion and Danny understood their dilemma during the difficult time when no one was sure he'd even make it through the long hours of emergency surgery.

"And … we weren't sure you were going to pull through. So when you finally began to wake up." Steve's own breath hitched as he spoke almost inaudibly. Danny knew then how very close he had come to not surviving. "Each step since then has been a gift."

Slowly and without a word, he used his right hand to cover Steve's own that lay comfortingly on his shoulder. The simple gesture completely eased Steve's mind as an enormous weight of worry evaporated and he dared to relax.

"Danny, I was so stupid. I thought Rachel would bring Grace right over. As soon as you started to wake up .. that was wrong of me. I only wanted you to get better and Grace to be here. But Rachel explained why it was too soon and why you would have agreed. We just haven't had the time to know how to make this right."

"But now." Steve rubbed Danny's shoulder before gently moving to grasp the hand that covered his own.

"You're getting better. God, you're so much better." The grateful pressure that Steve conveyed through his hand overwhelmed Danny and he bowed his head in an effort to calm his jittery nerves.

"Gracie only wants to see you and hasn't fully understood why she hasn't been allowed to the hospital." Steve next voiced his new insights out loud.

"She's like you buddy. We've finally been able to tell her that you're going to be okay. But she has to see for herself and while a phone call helps it certainly isn't going to be enough. With you awake now … I'm sure that will change. When you're ready .. when you and Rachel feel it's okay."

With utter relief, Steve squeezed Danny's hand soothingly as he slowly felt the major tension leave his body.

"Just say the word .. when you're ready to see her. When the time is right."

_**~ to be continued ~**_


	16. Game Handicap

**I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Notes: thank you CinderH for an EXCEPTIONAL beta!**

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* **

**Chapter Fifteen: Game Handicap**

Steve had Danny back in the room just as dinner was being brought in and he couldn't miss the unhappy grimace. Danny was drained to the very core and without a doubt needed Steve's steadying hand and help to get back into the hospital bed. Pale and with weak muscles trembling, he practically crawled under the covers. The conversation with Rachel and Grace was both a blessing and a curse. It had taken an unexpected turn and Steve was sure that Danny had an almost nauseating headache as he watched him wearily close his eyes and wordlessly sink into the pillows.

For the umpteenth time, Steve found himself asking the same question and had to ruefully grin at himself since he knew it sounded like a broken record by that point. "You okay?"

One bleary blue eye cracked open as Danny at first stared at him blankly and then wiped a hand over his sweaty face. Too tired to come up with a scathing remark, he wound up merely nodding about what had just happened; and then confirmed Steve's earlier guess.

"I think so. But I have a pretty bad headache." Danny quietly admitted as he then looked at the food tray like it was the enemy. His stomach was in knots and he wasn't sure he'd be able to keep a single mouthful down. "And you know what I don't want to deal with right now. I'm just wiped."

Danny hoped that Steve wouldn't push dinner. He had a fifty-fifity chance that he'd be left alone to just sleep. But the luck of the draw wound up being a smirk and a quiet demand which was the more logical answer.

"I do and I get it. But you're eating whatever is on this tray. And if you're good, I'll ask about pain medication."

It was a mild threat and said without any hint of actual enthusiasm for Steve went right out of the room to track down the nearest nurse. When he returned, he was pleasantly surprised when Danny didn't resist his added candid stare as he drew the raised tray up and into position. The injured sigh was more than dramatic, but Danny slowly uncovered the dishes and made an effort to finish the light dinner without further complaint. And when it came to eating, the most Danny would allow was for Steve to tuck a napkin down his front. The blunt and almost offended "_I can manage_" made Steve hide his grin and he backed off with any further mother-henning.

Steve's cell phone vibrated shortly after the dinner trays were removed and while Danny was being given his much needed pain medication. He'd picked through half the meal and had actually asked for the stronger dosage. It was obvious now that he had more of a migraine versus the headache originaly admitted to. As he answered the phone, Steve quietly moved to the corner of the room for privacy but was surprised to hear Rachel's voice on the other end.

"Is he alright?" Rachel asked softly. "Grace is much better but we both would like to talk Danny if he's able."

"He has a bad headache and really needs a good sleep. But I know for a fact that he'd like to talk to you both." Steve smiled as he looked over his shoulder. "Hold on a second."

The nurse was just leaving the room and Danny's eyes were beginning to droop as he went to lie back somewhat peacefully. But it would take a few minutes for the medication to take effect, and he was still pale and clearly uncomfortable. Steve's pleased face told Danny who was on the phone before he could mention Rachel's name and he sat up straighter in the bed with renewed interest. Without preamble or further explanation, Steve handed him the phone and then went out into the hallway. He couldn't help staying close to at least get a handle on the tone of the conversation, but instead found himself flinching as both Chin and Kono strode out of the elevator.

With a face that was all kinds of disagreeable, Chin confronted Steve very much annoyed. Kono was in his wake and was possessed by a very similar disgusted attitude.

"I'm sorry. I forgot." Steve said helplessly as Chin's silent wrath rained down on him. "I got your note and then _well_ .. Danny's fine .. Adler said the tests were great. But he tried to walk while he was alone .. and things just got a bit busy after that point with Gracie."

"We just wanted to know where you'd gone off to. It wasn't much to ask for." Chin bluntly stated with a strong hint of sarcasm. He was still very much aggravated by Steve's inability to pick up a phone, but was mentally chewing on the news that Danny had tried to walk and that something had happened with Grace. He frowned at Steve as too many thoughts churned through his head and he paused before continuing to get work related updates off the plate.

"We wanted to tell you that the boyfriend's been charged officially with possession of a stolen weapon and is now part of a murder investigation. The weapon was linked to a fatal shooting of a vagrant on the docks from about four months ago."

Referring to the boyfriend of the mother whose little boy had taken the gun out of the house, Chin validated earlier suspicions about the man's illegal dealings. "The boy and his younger brother are going to remain in foster care until CPS comes back with a decision or recommendation about the mother's competence and potential involvement."

Steve nodded appreciatively. "Sounds more and more messed up as time goes by."

But he knew he owed both a better explanation about his earlier whereabouts. Peeking into the room, he saw that Danny was still talking and motioned for both Kono and Chin to follow him to a quiet part of the hallway. He apologized again for being out of pocket with the real excuse of just needing to get away and think.

"Honestly, his attitude threw me and I needed to figure it out … figure _myself_ out … I thought I'd be gone for just a few minutes, but it led into being a few hours."

Thinking of Mike Sweeney again, Kono and Chin watched as Steve's face darkened with the sad memory and waited as he collected his thoughts. It took him a few minutes to continue with explaining what he'd figured out and what Danny had then admitted. His stress was still very much evident and Steve was subdued when his words finally came.

"He was pushing all of us away so we wouldn't have to deal with him as a burden. Especially if he had no hope … or if there was no hope … especially if he never fully recovered."

"Excuse me … what?" Kono said in total disbelief as Chin's face equally clouded with something hovering between understanding and pure resentment. "He'd never be a burden. He can't do this alone. And I don't care what happens – I mean, obviously I _**do**_." She was offended by the idea and threw her hands up in the air. "Really?"

"I know." Steve said quietly and he smiled to put her at ease. "But it's what he thought, Kono. And I'm sorry I was out of touch for so long … we're all dealing with this differently I guess."

Chin nodded and huffed a sound that sounded like he agreed. And Steve shook his head with some lingering frustration as he tried to further explain Danny's side. "He's depressed, scared, doesn't feel well – hell, all of the above. He didn't think it was fair for us to be here … or watch him _**not**_ get better. And then feel obligated to do it."

"_God forbid."_ Steve muttered to himself as he looked away for a minute. "But he's getting better. The MRI was good and Adler was happy with the initial neurological results."

He took a deep breath with a renewed firmness to make his final point. "Regardless, we talked it out and he knows that he's not getting rid of us anytime soon."

"No kidding." Kono agreed almost angrily and the three had to smile since it was so obviously quite true. Changing the subject, Steve then got into the details about his call to Rachel to plan a time for Grace to talk to Danny that afternoon. He ran his hands through his hair as he explained how it had started so well and then deteriorated when Grace had gotten so upset.

Chin was brooding on the news as he sighed in understanding. "Grace needed to talk too. Poor kid. She tried so hard to be brave that day, but it was really tough on her."

"Yeah." Steve made an unhappy face. "She did need to talk to him. And he's on the phone with both Rachel and Grace now in fact. It sounds like Gracie's a lot more calm and wants to make sure Danny's okay too. It got pretty intense earlier."

"I can imagine." Kono said as she took in the day's crazy events and then came back full circle as she remembered Steve's earlier comment. "At least he knows everything now. But what's this about Danny trying to walk? He got out of bed?"

"Uh, yeah. _**That**_." Steve rolled his eyes and shook his head almost in disgust. "When I got back, I got your note and then figured he was still down with Adler having tests done. But I found him on the floor in his room … two minutes alone and he thought he'd give it a go and he certainly didn't get very far."

Chin snorted and couldn't hide his smile. "Get's some good news .. I guess we shouldn't be too surprised. Right? I mean this is Danny after all."

His comment made Kono laugh. But Steve stayed more serious.

"Adler is none too happy about it. But he thankfully didn't do any damage and overall, the tests were excellent. Plus both the IV and the feeding tube are now gone. He's in a better frame of mind. Or, at least he was … he managed to eat dinner but he's exhausted and has a bad migraine."

"I can see why you didn't have time to call." Chin stated quietly. "It's good that Rachel called back again now. You going home for awhile? Danny's better and Kono and I certainly will stay."

"Yeah, I can sleep on that cozy cot as well as you." Kono laughed and then pushed hard. Steve was ragged and needed another break himself to regroup. "Go home, Steve. It sounds like you've had quite the day too."

He hesitated .. he really did, but then thought better of it. "No. Not yet. Maybe after Grace visits at some point." Thoughts of Sweeney were still on his mind even though he knew very well this was entirely different. However, the cousins made a face about the decision, so Steve compromised just a bit.

"But I will go home, freshen up and get a decent bite to eat. I want to be back here later though. How does that sound?"

Chin gently slapped his shoulder with a smile. "Sounds fine to me. We'll take it."

The three slowly walked back to the room and found Danny off the phone. He was leaning back in the pillows and his eyes were closed. He looked asleep, but Steve knew better based on the slightly furrowed brow and uncomfortable breathing. The pain medication hadn't yet kicked in, but Steve was hopeful that there was some good news coming out of Rachel's call.

"And?" Steve asked casually, as he retrieved his phone from Danny's lap and used the action as an excuse to fix the blankets.

A small, unrestrained grin crossed Danny's face as he opened his eyes and he relaxed ever so much more slightly. His voice was quiet and he couldn't mask his discomfort. But there was an unmistakable delight in the tone of his reply.

"_And_ …they're coming tomorrow."

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* **

Steve had gone home as promised for a decent five hour block of time. Squeezing in a one hour nap, he was completely refreshed when he strolled back into the room a little after eleven p.m. that night. Kono was napping on the cot and Chin was in the hallway quietly talking to Malia.

"You look much better." Chin commented, as he ended his call. "Danny's been sleeping since you left. He's a little restless, but not too bad. Malia asked if I could swing by in an hour or so. She's getting off a late shift and I'd like to take her out for a bite to eat."

Steve smiled as he kiddingly poked at Chin and then laughed. "You go, of course. And give Malia my best." The two parted in the hallway and Chin had an energetic swing to his gait as he entered the elevator which caused Steve to grin again at the couple's happy relationship.

There was only one negative outcome of the day's events and it was the episode of a real night terror that Danny had much later than evening. Kono had woken by then and had traded places with Steve who was now dozing on the cot. The night terror was a combination of extreme fatigue combined with the emotionally grueling conversation with Grace, and his subconscious was in over-drive. Deep in his dream once again he felt as if he were losing the battle to escape from an unrelenting black, inky darkness. As it swallowed him whole and took him under, he felt like he was suffocating and completely unable to move. The feeling of dread multiplied when his dreaming mind convinced him that Grace was with him. Incapable of reaching out to reach her, she was petrified as she called his name and cried frantically for him to come back and to help her. Just barely able to make her out, she tumbled away from him into an abyss and disappeared entirely.

"_No. Gracie. I can't lose you!"_ The dark swallowed his voice too, and he was trapped. He couldn't even hear himself as he struggled to shout and move in his terrible dream.

Danny opened his eyes gasping …almost hypoventilating in a failed attempt to breathe .. and totally drenched in sweat with both Kono and Steve anxiously standing over him. Like before, his hands were fisted tightly in the bed sheets but he was flailing his head on the pillow. Terrified and at the brink of a real panic, his first awakening state was still dream-like. Not recognizing either Kono or Steve, he was confused and his eyes refused to focus as his heart pounded in his chest. The severe ache in his head kept time to his heartbeat and he gasped at the combined pain.

Kono had had been watching as Danny's sleep became more restless. She waited to see if he'd settle, but when he moaned Grace's name and started to agitatedly move his head, Kono had tried to gently soothe him by rubbing his arm and taking his hand. But the moan had become a keening cry for Gracie and he'd opened his eyes blindly as if he was searching for something only to roughly pull his hand from her grip to twist the sheets. Steve was on his feet by then and the two had to hold him down in the bed as he tried to escape from them.

"This isn't just a bad dream. It's like a night terror." Kono said to Steve in a frantic voice. "We probably aren't supposed to wake him. But he's not listening."

"He's going to hurt himself." Steve croaked out as Danny's face unexpectedly contorted in agony and his head tossed desperately on the pillow. "We need to bring him around. He's breathing badly too."

Whatever horror was in Danny's dream had then begun to impact his breathing and they both could recognize the tell-tale signs of hypoventilation as his skin became pale and clammy. He seemed almost unable to draw in air and Steve's eyes widened when he realized that Danny not only looked like – but acted like - he was drowning.

"Danno, you're okay. Grace is fine. It's just a bad dream." Steve kept repeating the words in a sharp, penetrating tone that Danny finally seemed to hear after a few good many minutes. "Danno, wake up."

But when he finally did open his eyes, they were vacant as Danny gasped ominously and still clearly wasn't breathing very well.

"Kono, hit the call button or go get help." Steve tried to remain calm but he himself became anxious when he realized that Danny wasn't fully aware of them. Their attempts at both waking and calming him were made doubly difficult when he began to writhe on the bed in a renewed effort to escape. Kono fumbled with her free hand and found the call button as she simultaneously held Danny's arm.

Vainly, Steve tried again as Danny continued to struggle to breathe and his lips took on a bluish hue. "Danny. You need to calm down. Can you hear me? Take a breath. Danny, you have to breathe!"

"Out of the way." Adler harshly demanded as he elbowed Steve over calling for both oxygen and diazepam to the two nurses that were urgently on his heels. His voice was soothing as he spoke to Danny in another effort to ease the feelings of dread and panic. But Steve stayed close to lean over and he kept a grounding hand on Danny's chest. He could feel the weakly shallow and shuddering breaths as Danny's heart pounded through this body.

"Come on Danny, wake up. Breathe D."

Kono stood worriedly at the foot of the bed as she watched the controlled efforts to push oxygen and get vitals under control. But Steve's voice almost shook as he began to ramble in earnest as much for himself as for Danny. "It's okay. Can you wake up for us? Danny wake up."

And after a few minutes, he could feel the breathing become more controlled and the oxygen mask fogged in a more natural rhythm. Adler had hooked Danny back up to the heart monitor and was checking blood pressure as his patient finally calmed and took deeper breaths. But there was no answer to Steve's questions as Adler allowed Danny's eyes to blink and then drift shut as the medicine took affect and his vitals became more acceptable.

"Let him rest for a minute." Adler said to quiet Steve's apprehensive look. "He's a little shocky, but getting back to where he should be." The doctor clucked in dismay as he realized both Kono and Steve were equally distraught as they stared first to Danny and then looked to him for reassurance.

"Yes .. you two, he'll be alright."

"Definitely what I'd call a night terror. Partly from the after effects of the coma and partly much too much stress." Adler then remarked distractedly as the readings came down and Danny began to breathe more normally. Bending forward, he took up Danny's hand and tried again to wake him fully from a sleep state. With the combination of oxygen and diazepam, Adler was able to finally get him properly awakened.

"Are you okay now?" Adler asked gently, as confused eyes focused on his face and then flitted to Kono at the foot of the bed. She was near tears at the scare and forced herself to smile now that he truly was more himself.

"Danny? Are you alright?" Steve repeated along with Adler. "You had a terrible dream."

The answering nod was weak as Danny continued to take deep settling breaths into the oxygen mask. His sadly muttered explanation was muffled through the mask and he blinked rapidly as if trying to forget the painful dream that had seemed so real.

"I couldn't breathe. I was suffocating. Grace was calling me and I couldn't reach her .._ I lost her_." The last words were almost sobbed out with the petrifying feelings still so close to the surface. Adler forced his attention to further calm him as Danny began to wheeze.

"No. No. You didn't and everything is fine. It was a dream." Adler nodded in understanding and soothingly explained his theory. "You are very over-tired from a day that was simply too long and much too stressful. I'm keeping you on oxygen for a few hours plus a very light sedative. You're fine Danny. Try to go back to sleep."

Kono heaved a trembling sigh as Danny nodded once more and exhaustedly gave into the effects of the sedative. "That was awful." She said in a small voice as she watched the color slowly return to his face.

Adler grimaced in agreement. "It can be. We'll keep it a light day tomorrow. He's not ready for therapy anyway and the bulk of tests were more than satisfactory. Food. Rest. Sleep." He counted the last three things off on his fingers and then pointedly glared at Steve who grunted in understanding.

"Yeah, I know .. no illegal activity … including absolutely no standing or walking. Trust me .."

And Steve looked at Kono for support and she chuckled breezily at his next words for both of them were truly rattled. "No, trust _**us**_. That.." And Steve indicated Danny's drawn face. ".. _**this**_ won't be happening again."

He looked at Adler as he allowed a small smile to cross his face, but Steve's eyes remained troubled.

"His daughter is coming tomorrow too. _Finally_." Steve's hand had remained glued to Danny's chest and he now could feel the gentle rise and fall of a natural rhythm. He was almost afraid to let go and stood there for a time until Danny's breath truly eased into a natural sleep.

"And for sure, once he and Gracie catch up and spend time together … this certainly won't be happening again."

_**~ to be continued ~**_


	17. Bonus Game Points

**I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Notes: doggone breakfast muse! Gonna get me fired from my job .. LOL! but it had to be put to paper, so here you all are and I hope you like it. My continued thanks and cyber hugs to all the support and wonderful comments.**

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* **

**Chapter Seventeen: Bonus Game Points**

Some concern was shared between both Steve and Kono when Danny only vaguely remembered what had happened from the night before. For them, it had been more than unnerving and to have him now awaken clear headed but confused by their worry proved to be equally unsettling.

Kono frowned when she asked how he was feeling and Danny only said that his headache was gone. In fact, he had questioned them about their persistent smothering care after he'd eaten breakfast.

"What is wrong with you?" Danny griped and tried to duck away as Kono once again ran her hand across his forehead and smoothed his blankets.

She was bewildered and could only shake her head. "Just checking. You sure you feel okay?"

His typical mouthy reply of "_yes dear_" finally made her chuckle and she did leave him alone after that. But Steve tracked down the attending just to be sure. Doctor Adler had left the hospital and was scheduled to return later that afternoon. The new attending reviewed the charts and merely shrugged.

"He's fine based on what Adler has notated here. It's not that uncommon for something like this to fade. In fact, it's probably a good thing, so I wouldn't worry too much. But he's on complete bed rest today. Watch him for any odd behaviors or anxiety and don't be afraid to come looking for someone. If he shows any disorientation or distress, Doctor Adler may prescribe a light sedative to get him through the night."

The attending flipped through the files once more and compared notes. "But even that's not too likely …"

From that point on, it took Danny only about two hours to begin railing at the injustice of the strongly enforced long day of doing absolutely nothing.

"Not even outside?" He complained as he pointed to the wheelchair. "I find it hard to believe that Doc Adler meant that too."

"Well brah, he gets in after lunch and we're simply going to have to wait and ask." Kono replied blithely as she fixed the pillows behind his head. "Here's a magazine …TV remote … I can go down and get you something else from the commissary …"

But his frustrated glare said that nothing would be able to good enough and he wanted a change of pace. Steve snorted softly in the background at the irony of the constantly changing playing field.

"Grace is coming later. Just do what Adler says and rest, D." Steve insisted as he walked over to the bed and flipped all the blankets back up and over Danny who had been halfway to a sitting position.

"Stay!" Steve's own piercing glowering look clearly challenged him to just try it again and he pushed Danny easily back down into the pillows. "I don't feel like calling Rachel and canceling Grace's visit because you've been a complete idiot. Again."

The stand-off reluctantly dissolved away as Danny wordlessly considered the very real threat and casually decided to pull the magazine back into his lap.

Kono smirked as she folded herself into the chair and pulled out the morning newspaper. Hiding behind the first page, she muttered just loud enough for Danny to hear.

"Excellent choice Danno. Smart man."

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* **

Grace and Rachel planned to come immediately after school which put their arrival somewhere between three and four p.m. Adler showed up around one p.m. and had the team leave so that he could speak to Danny privately and go over that day's recuperation.

Doctor Adler had helped him to sit on the edge of the bed as he checked basic reflexes and motor skills. Danny was relieved by Doctor Adler's optimistic words about his increasing control and balance. He would have liked to try and stand, but Adler wasn't making the offer. So he changed his mind about asking as he forced himself to be content with dangling his legs down to the floor.

"You still have some minor swelling and bruising from the surgical wound. But it's healing very nicely." Adler stated as he palpated the head wound and changed the dressing down to a smaller white gauze pad. Taping it into place, the bandage was significantly smaller and less sinister looking.

Leaning back in the chair he'd now pulled up by the bedside, Adler smiled. "I hear your daughter is visiting his afternoon. Your choice on where and how you'd like to meet with her."

Taken aback, Danny's look was clearly questioning. "What do you mean? I don't get it."

"Here in the room .. cafeteria .. wheelchair .. courtyard is fine too." Adler was well aware of Grace's own stresses and wanted the meeting to be as natural as possible.

"I want you _**seated**_, so if you're not going to be here in the room … I'm allowing you to be escorted in a wheelchair to where you'd best like to visit with your daughter."

Danny's eyes briefly stung with tears when he realized what Adler was doing and why.

"Thank you. The courtyard. It's a beautiful day. I think that would be … great. Thanks." He repeated in a hoarse whisper.

"Excellent." Adler slapped both knees as he rose up from the chair. He carefully helped Danny get back into the bed and tweaked the blankets over him.

"Have Commander McGarrett call and set that up then so they can meet you there. Outside. Your little one doesn't need to be in such a potentially gloomy hospital setting. But keep in mind that I don't want you to overdo it again though."

"Huh." Danny grinned to himself as he made the pleased sound and watched Adler leave with total gratitude. His grin became an all out smile as he settled back into the bed. And when Steve came back into the room, he was already happily dictating what he needed Steve to do and when, before Rachel came over with Grace.

Steve was soon put to the test as he accepted all the orders thrown his way. With just a few hours to go, Danny was on pins and needles making sure that nothing was overlooked. And Steve and Kono were going to have their hands full keeping him relaxed until the visit.

But the icing on the cake proved to be Chin. Showing up about thirty minutes before Grace arrived, Chin had brought a t-shirt and a light pair of sleep pants for Danny to change into if he felt up to it.

He laughingly met Danny's surprised and pleased exclamation with his hands up. "Hey, you know it was Malia. All Malia! I can't take credit for this one."

The timing was orchestrated flawlessly down to the millisecond. Steve easily juggled Adler's demands to minimize Danny's activity level and had Grace arriving just five minutes after he'd commandeered the largest table in the courtyard.

He and Chin physically moved the table to a private shady nook where Danny was already impatiently waiting. He'd insisted on a side trip to the small commissary gift shop and had picked out a stuffed dolphin with bright multi-colors streaked through its plush body. Kono was nearby keeping an eye out for Rachel and Grace, but every so often she was studying Danny's face.

"What's the matter cuz?" Chin said happily as he sat next to her. She looked happy, but also at the same time like she was about to cry.

"Nothing." Kono replied softly and in an incredulous voice. "He looks so _normal_. So good. I just can't believe what last week was like compared to now."

Chin looked over too and nodded in agreement. The only thing most obviously out of the ordinary right now was the wheelchair. With the smaller bandage and regular casual clothing, Danny simply did look _good_. Things were getting back to the way they should be.

Chin caught Steve's eye and smiled. The answering satisfied and indulgent look on his face spoke volumes. The team was all on the same page and their thankful relief for having made it this far was immeasurable.

Two seconds later, Grace came tearing around the corner and saw her father immediately. Rachel was bringing up the rear with balloons and a small bag that undoubtedly held at least Grace's handmade get well cards.

"Steve did set the brakes on that thing, right?" Kono laughed out loud as Grace literally threw herself into Danny's arms and then onto his lap. The three walked over to Rachel as father and daughter embraced and giddily made sure that each was truly whole.

Grinning as he heard '_monkey'_ and '_Danno'_ shamelessly shouted very loudly and in complete unison, Steve took the balloons from Rachel to free her hands. And Rachel was beaming as she looked around the courtyard.

"I have to thank this Doctor Adler too. What a gracious idea."

Her eyes settled on Danny and Steve in particular could tell that she was dissecting every part of him. She relaxed and smiled when she also saw for herself that Danny was indeed better.

"He looks so good." Rachel said hesitantly. "A little thin ..maybe pale … but after what he's been through. He's awake and I didn't think … he .. looks almost like it never happened. Almost." She nearly cried in relief and then pushed her emotions firmly down.

"Grace wanted him to have more balloons and then of course, her get well cards. I added a book and a few magazines too."

"How has she been?" Kono asked.

Rachel made a face. "Not very good to be honest. I had a long talk with her before we called the first time. But she couldn't help it. Talking to Danny opened the flood gates and got Grace through some major pent up fears. But I know it was too soon for him. I could tell he didn't feel well when we spoke after dinner."

"But I'm glad you called back last night. This has already put things right." Steve consoled Rachel and then looked away again uncomfortably. Since Danny barely remembered the previous night's terrible dream, there was no real need to embellish on what had happened afterwards or worry Rachel.

Plus with rest and proper restrictions, Adler felt it was going to be a one time deal. Recognizing the need, Chin broke the awkward tension by pulling up a chair to the closest table. And then they all took up seats to watch both Grace and Danny.

Grace was sitting on his lap with the new toy wedged between them. She was slowly tracing the small white bandage on his temple with one finger and had a thoughtful look on her face that Danny quickly changed to a smile. He snared her hand after a minute and gave it a kiss to obviously tell her that it was okay.

"Just a little bandage. Hardly anything there." Danny laughed as he caught up her hand. "You okay now too monkey?"

"Yes. I was scared." Grace's small confession came about again as her eyes welled with tears. "Mrs. Martin was nice, but I was scared."

"I know." Danny whispered as he kissed the top of her head. "It's okay to be scared but I'm very proud of you for staying with her and waiting for Uncle Chin. I think you were very brave."

Grace tried to dry her tears as she wrapped her arms around his neck. But she sniffled and was still frightened. "Uncle Chin got mommy but you were already gone in the ambulance when she got there."

Danny could only sigh unhappily, but he was thankful she hadn't seen anything. He didn't remember any part of that day in fact.

"Monkey, you did the right thing and Mrs. Martin, Uncle Chin and mommy all took care of you. The ambulance and the doctors here took care of me."

"Okay." She whispered quietly as she considered what had happened. Danny grinned into her hair as he felt her totally relax.

"Okay? You sure now?" He was almost teasing as he asked her. "Positive?"

"Uh-huh. And I made you more get well cards and we got balloons." Grace leaned into him as she changed the subject and closed her eyes. Content to just be there now, she was running out of words and finally felt safe again.

Danny snugly wrapped his arms around her and realized then that his left arm was just a bit weak but virtually fine. Smiling broadly and completely care free, everything was right in the world as he pulled her into a tighter hug.

"I love you monkey."

He could practically feel her smile then and she giggled into his t-shirt. "I love you more Danno."

**_~ to be continued ~_**


	18. Extra Credit

**I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Notes: sorry for the delay but I'm on vacation and the muse needed a break too. **

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* **

**Chapter Eighteen: Extra Credit**

After a long while where Danny and Grace simply wound up contentedly sitting together; in fact, Danny had begun to doze when neither one made an attempt to talk or move from their comfortable positions. But Danny finally prompted her about the balloons and small bag as she sat on his lap and leaned into his chest. It was incredibly calming and peaceful but he knew time would be limited and everyone was still respectfully keeping their distance at the other table.

"So, are all of those balloons for me too?" Danny asked with a smile. And Grace squirmed off his lap to drag everyone back to where Danny was sitting and insisted that Steve tie the balloons to the wheelchair.

Grace made sure that Steve tied them exactly where she thought they should go and then got the bag from her mother. "I drew new get well cards for you and I picked out another picture."

"Very pretty Danno. Very festive." Steve chuckled softly as he dutifully tied the balloons to the back of each handle of the wheelchair.

"Bite me Steven." Danny whispered back just as quietly with a genuine smile firmly etched across his face for Grace's benefit as she glanced up and then began to rummage through the separate bag. "They're perfect and you're just jealous."

"Hmm." Steve considered it and then squeezed Danny's shoulder as he walked around the wheelchair to sit at the table. "Actually no, not really."

Another framed picture came out of the bag along with at least five newly drawn get well cards. She handed each one to Danny who took time to read and show off every card, but then Grace seemed to remember that one of the cards was for someone else.

"No wait, not this one!" The brightly colored card was grandly presented to Chin who sat back in complete surprise. The crayoned picture on the cover seemed to be of Grace and actually of Chin, himself, complete with a sparkly rainbow. "This one is for Uncle Chin."

"For me? But Grace, what did I do to deserve such a beautiful card?" Touched and very pleased, Chin accepted the card and opened it. The 'thank you' was clearly and carefully spelled out with another rainbow, an attempt at a big black motorcycle, and even more sparkles that had been sprinkled onto a large amount of glue. Grace waited quietly as Chin took it all in and then realized it was because he had been there for her that day.

"Thank you." Grace said shyly, but Chin put his arms out for a hug.

"That's really nice Grace." Danny said proudly. "It's beautiful." And Chin nodded in total agreement as he held her tightly. Rachel watched the sweet exchange and then explained that Grace had wanted to do something special for Uncle Chin too.

"She's quite the artist." Rachel said. "And I need to also thank you for everything you did." She looked around the entire table and barely hid a shuddering breath.

"And _**have**_ been doing as well. All of you … when we couldn't be here sooner." The sensitive look that she gave Steve was especially meaningful for all the questions and phone calls that he'd fielded for her – for understanding Grace's fears; and for knowing how difficult it had been for them to visit before today.

Steve was very serious as he nodded thoughtfully and watched Danny allow Grace to get back onto his lap. But Chin was still beaming over his special card and kept the mood light before any melancholy could set in.

"Wow." Almost at a total loss for words, that was all he could blurt out as the smile grew even more across his face. "You're very welcome Gracie. This is the nicest thing anyone has ever given to me. I'm going to keep it in my office so I can look at it every day. And I love the bike. It's perfect!"

Everyone soon lost track of the time and stayed together talking in the hospital courtyard until well after the staff had delivered and then picked up Danny's untouched meal tray. Dutifully, the attendant advised the nurse's station that the patient was missing and the meal uneaten. And as expected, the nurse on duty then contacted Doctor Adler in an attempt to track down their wayward patient.

Danny saw Adler first and groaned dramatically as the doctor stood near the doors and tapped his wrist to indicate too much time had now passed. The doctor's face was a confusing mixture of disapproval and appreciation for the groups' long visit as he folded his arms authoritatively and waited in the doorway.

"I think we need to wrap it up." He muttered unhappily as Adler also caught Steve's eye then with the obvious demand to get the recovering man back to bed. Steve got to his feet quickly to forestall the doctor and to let him know that the warning was received loud and clear.

"Food, rest, sleep." Steve muttered under his breath as he mimicked the doctor's last orders. But his eyes were laughing and he waved to Adler to indicate they were definitely returning. "Let's go … you missed dinner and meds. And as we've been told before, let's not ruin a great day. Plus, if we keep this up Adler's going to have all of our heads."

"Is that Doctor Adler then?" Rachel said in surprise as she checked the time and also pushed back from the table. She walked over to bend down to Danny and give him a hug.

"I'm so glad you're better Danny. Really … so very much." Rachel whispered to him before standing and keeping a tight hold of his hand.

"It's gotten quite late. But we'll be back tomorrow. Grace, we're going to have to go." Rachel almost reluctantly let go of Danny before walking away to introduce herself to the doctor.

But Grace was still perched unmoving on her father's lap and frowned sadly as she again melted into him. Danny kissed the top of her head with a big sigh. "I know monkey. I don't want you to go either but we both need to have dinner. And I need to make sure that I listen to Doctor Adler. He sets all the rules."

Chin helped by holding his arms out to her. "How about another hug and I can walk you out to your car? Uncle Steve has to take your father upstairs before he gets too tired and we all need to get home to have dinner."

Chiming in Kono smiled and also got up from the table. "I need to run a few errands. I'll walk you out too. Is that okay, Danny? I'll be back tomorrow."

Smiling, Danny readily agreed and Grace clambered off his lap to take Chin's hand. "I'll see you tomorrow okay monkey?" Her small nod wasn't as sad as she walked between both Chin and Kono to catch up to Rachel who was now warmly speaking to Doctor Adler. She looked over her shoulder once to smile and wave goodbye as the doctor put a kind hand on the top of her head.

And Chin wasn't entirely patronizing Grace for Danny did look very tired as he balanced the small bag of treasures on his lap. Even though he absolutely listened to the doctor about minimizing his physical activity, almost three hours visiting with the small group was wearing and he stifled a yawn. Definitely content and will all signs of stress erased from his face, Danny was unable to hide his slouching shoulders from a happy fatigue.

"Shall we?" Danny asked Steve who had also waited for the small group to disperse. But Steve had to bat the balloons aside to move the wheelchair forward.

His grin was huge as they left the courtyard. "Yes we shall. Back to your room Danno. Pretty balloons and all."

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* **

Adler walked into the hospital room just as Steve had helped Danny into bed. Other than being worn out, his face was completely at ease and Adler changed course entirely for his patient looked _good_.

The doctor rocked on his toes as he pretended to glare at each man and then settled for a wry shake of his head. "I was about to dress you down for the amount of time you spent outside." And he gave out with a disgusted sound that sounded more pleased than annoyed. "But it's obvious this was quite uplifting for you."

Uncertain of what to say, Adler simply pushed a fresh meal tray over to Danny's bed. In total resignation, he made a show of raising the head of the bed and tapping the top of the covered dishes.

"Do the doctor a favor please and just eat. All of this. The nurse will be in with your medication shortly."

He left after doing a cursory check of Danny's blood pressure and quizzing him about a possible headache or pains … all of which proved to be fine. So Danny was mildly amused by the dissembled doctor and his overly busy cluckings by the time he'd finally left.

He was still grinning happily to Steve when he mentioned that he take a well-deserved break. "You know, you can go home too. There's no need for you to be constantly here."

Hands firmly planted on his hips, Steve's offended retort was expected and Danny laughed out loud at the nearly insulted tone. "Uh, yeah but _**no**_. I'm set up quite nicely D. No need."

But Danny wouldn't give up as he gave a soft snort. "At least go home and get something to eat. Freshen up. I promise I'm not going anywhere. Adler may be worse than you."

Danny made a point of picking up and brandishing the small plastic spoon dramatically. "I'm officially trapped for the duration."

He also considered Steve's pensive face and rumpled clothing before adding quietly. "You _**all**_ need a break Steve." But what he got for that observation was an annoyed frown and another disagreeable noise.

"And maybe you the most." His demeanor had changed immediately at Danny's suggestion and he'd become uneasy as he shifted from foot to foot. Danny was on a sensitive subject and was well aware of the mood change as he smiled tolerantly.

"Steven. Shoo. Come back later." The request was said with a smile and one hand wagged him away, but the voice was firm and Steve huffed out yet another indecisive sound. His hesitancy grew tenfold and Danny had to laugh since the similarity to Grace's unhappy face was now so strong.

And Danny's next words even surprised himself, but he realized how true they were as they left his lips. "You'd make me happy if you took care of yourself too."

Finally, Steve nodded once and allowed a short smile to crease his face as he sighed in agreement. Tomorrow would mark exactly a week to the day that the accident had happened. Steve would be back and he would stay.

"Fine. If it makes _**you**_ happy." Steve stressed the word and then threw a promise over his shoulder. "But I will be back in a few hours. Danno .. " He went to say something and stopped as Danny looked up questioningly.

But Steve only mumbled a simple request. "Just … just stay in bed, alright."

He left then slowly, but Danny was still happily smiling at his victory as he diligently worked on his tray of food. However, Steve couldn't shake the feeling of melancholy that lurked in the background of his thoughts. By the time he'd parked in his own driveway, the feelings had passed and he'd fixed a decent dinner for himself. Sitting out on the Lanai, Steve put his feet up and managed to relax as instructed.

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* **

But true to his word, Steve was back within a few scant hours. Refreshed and feeling better, he arrived to find Danny peacefully dozing with the pile of get well cards strewn over the bedding. Carefully, he gathered the cards up and made sure they were placed on the side table near the framed pictures. The tray of food hadn't been removed yet, but Steve was happy to see that every morsel had been dutifully eaten.

Moving that away for the nurse to take, Steve silently pulled up the chair and leaned his elbows on his knees to just watch Danny sleep.

"D. Danny, Danno, Daniel." His muttered words were virtually inaudible as he rubbed both hands over his face and then kept his eyes closed. "What are we going to do."

He'd eaten a full meal himself, showered and had mindlessly watched TV to relax. He felt good himself, but once he'd gotten back to the hospital, Steve again couldn't shake the uneasy feeling.

"I'm fine you know." Danny's voice reached his ears on a soft exhale and he looked up to see Danny staring at him.

"You just missed Adler and everything's good. He actually expects a full recovery and wasn't afraid to say it. He actually said it. We're going to try physical therapy tomorrow. Just a short session … " His voice trailed off when Steve didn't respond.

"So how did we get to a point where I feel great and you're so gloomy?" Danny asked quietly as Steve's face remained stubbornly dark and sad. "Steven?"

"I just want you to get better." Steve admitted with a barefaced and fully unconcealed honesty. "I want you out of that bed and things back to where they were before the accident." He hesitated then and looked down at his own hands before admitting what was truly bothering him and weighing on his mind.

"It's a week tomorrow. This all went down a exactly seven days come tomorrow. Crazy how much difference each day can make …but a week ago, we all had such great plans for the weekend. Not a care in the world."

Danny reached out his hand to snag Steve's shirt as he got more moody and troubled. "Accidents happen. And today's good. Let's leave it at that."

"Yeah. You're right." Steve remarked quietly. But he couldn't help studying Danny's face and trying to catalogue how weary he might be or if he was hiding any pain. Other than a tired owlish blink as he fought the need to sleep, Danny was truly fine. And if Adler actually said that Danny would fully recover and if he also felt that a short physical therapy session could be on the agenda, then Steve had no business being on edge and so apprehensive.

"You're absolutely right." Steve repeated with a fresh smile and more conviction. Standing, he lowered the head to the bed and pulled up the blankets as Danny's eyes began to close.

"As always." Steve muttered just a bit too loudly, since even dozing Danny picked right up on the opportunity. He had to grin when he heard the softly mumbled reply of "_I'm always right Steven_."

"Fine, you're always right Danny. Now go to sleep already." But the exhausted man was already out for the count and snoring gently.

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* **

Stifling a shout, Danny bolted upright in bed in the dark of the night. Someone was in the room and he couldn't quite make out the stealthy figure lurking in the corner. Forcing himself to breathe carefully, he pushed the blankets off his body and staggered to his feet. He leaned against the bed for a moment to gain his balance as he never took his eyes off the corner of the room. Weak kneed, he took longer than he wanted as he tried to make out the oddly shifting shape. Worried about the threat, he automatically went for his gun and was shocked to find it missing.

"Not good. Not good." He whispered to himself as a fearful dread filled him and he tried to back away. Eyes wide and almost not believing his luck at escaping so easily, he slowly sidled away using the wall for balance. Making his way down the hallway, he shakily lurched across the space to take the first door he saw.

Gasping by then, he leaned his forehead against the door before opening it and deciding to descend the plain concrete staircase that he hoped would lead outside. It took a few minutes to make his way down the stairs and he was confused by the way his legs seem to be so wobbly and uncooperative. Stopping every so often to catch his breath and regain balance, Danny was sweating heavily as he closed his eyes in frustration. One time, he sat down heavily on a step with a thump but hurriedly fumbled to haul himself back to his feet.

"Move .. come on .. _move_." He mumbled to himself as he again stumbled awkwardly down the last few steps.

But he glanced nervously back up the staircase when he reached the bottom and turned the handle on the door to the crisp night air. He almost fell in a startled rush when he heard the door above him click open, a loud foot step hit the top landing and then the door above him slammed shut. Positive now that he was in danger, Danny left the building and swayed ungracefully away towards a dense clump of trees.

Using the corner of the building as a final brace, he rested to catch his breath and looked over his shoulder. He was sure that he could see the figure coming out of the door he'd just used. With his heart in his mouth, he froze and waited a split second to gather failing energy. When it didn't immediately follow, Danny reeled across the small grassy open area only to disappear into the shadow of some trees.

A few brief seconds after Danny had entered the top of the stairwell, Steve came back from the cafeteria with a cup of coffee and gasped in complete shock. The bed was empty with pillows tumbled to the floor. The wheelchair remained in the far corner of the room with the balloons bouncing eerily in the dark corner where they had been tied to the handles. But Danny was missing.

"Danny?" He asked the empty room in a small voice. Opening the bathroom door, his feelings of alarm increased when he saw that it too was vacant. "Danno?"

Striding out into the hallway, he looked up and down before almost frantically jogging to the nurse's station. Two nurses were working on rebooting their computer but both looked up as he approached. "Danny's missing. Did you take him somewhere?"

"Of course not. It's the middle of the night." One nurse said clearly confused by the question, as she came around the desk to see for herself. "He should be in his room. You were there when I did night check and he was sleeping soundly."

Steve slapped the desk angrily as he spun in place for a moment. The elevators were too close to the nurse's station and they would have seen Danny, so he turned and went for the staircase. "Well he's not now."

Off and at a run , Steve took the stairs down two at a time to find himself outside a side entrance that was near the parking lot. Glancing to his right, he managed to glimpse someone that he was sure was Danny lurching unsteadily into the trees nearest the roadway.

"Danny!" Steve yelled as he ran after him and lost him for a minute in the moonless night and completely then in the dark shadows of the trees. "Danny, what happened … where are you going?"

Steve forced himself to center and focus as he listened hard for any noises. A twig snapped directly in front of him and he peered closely into the night as he silently moved forward. Targeting his voice in the direction of the noise, Steve spoke methodically. "Danno. It's Steve. Where are you going?"

There was a huff and a muffled curse as another larger branch cracked loudly but Danny didn't immediately answer him. Bending to go under a low branch, Steve finally saw him sitting under a tree. Shaking and looking blindly around for an unseen foe, Danny was in another world and Steve's breath caught sharply in his throat.

"Damn it." Steve hesitated for a moment realizing that Danny had another night terror, or in the very least had a very bad dream and was walking in his sleep. And then his eyes snapped open wide.

"Danno, you're walking." He uttered the words in a startled gasp and would have smiled if it weren't the middle of the night and if his best friend weren't literally freaking out directly in front of him. Steve ran his hand over his face as he found himself unnerved and crouching down in front of Danny to get a look at his condition. It was difficult to see in the dark, but Steve was relieved that he didn't look injured. However Danny's fearful eyes were vacant as they roamed aimlessly never once settling on Steve's face.

Keeping his voice low, Steve started a litany of words that he hoped would gently get through. "Hey Danno. Danny. It's Steve, buddy. Let me help you."

But Danny only rose again unsteadily to his feet using the tree as a crutch to lean against. Worried by a mysterious unknown, Steve could tell that he was searching for his gun in a vain effort to protect himself.

"Danny. There's nothing out here." Afraid then that Danny might try to leave and hurt himself, Steve automatically reached out his hand and carefully clutched Danny's spasmodic fingers. "You don't need your gun. _Danno_. Listen to me, you don't need your gun."

At first the cold fingers resisted as he tried to pull away. But unexpectedly they then curled tightly around his own. Danny seemingly faltered and then frowned at the tactile warm feeling. Hopeful, Steve repeated his words as he squeezed them again and then dared to walk closer. He ever so gently placed his other hand on Danny's shoulder.

"Danny, you don't need your gun. Okay? You don't. We're here together and you're fine." There was a brief moment where Steve could feel a shudder run through Danny's body. His fingers gripped Steve's even harder and Danny physically wavered as he fought to stay on his feet. Blinking rapidly, Danny closed his eyes and Steve caught him just as he sank to the ground in a heap.

"Hey .. hey .. hey. Danny you're okay." Steve held Danny up as he panted in shock and heaved into his chest. But he then struggled weakly to move away and break Steve's hold. Danny's moan was filled with a fearful sadness. "Not okay. Need to _go_."

"Oh no you don't." Clamping him tighter to his chest, Steve waited him out and muttered more nonsensical words to try and calm him.

Eventually there was a subtle change as Danny finally stilled in his arms. Worn out and spent, he stayed huddled as Steve tried to see into his face. "D, you okay now?" He whispered cautiously. With some relief he saw that Danny's eyes had opened again and seemed to be much more clear.

"What's going on?" Danny blurted out in confusion as he looked at his bare feet and felt the coldness from the ground leaking into his sleep pants. He shivered as the breezy night air chilled and plastered the damp, sweaty t-shirt to his skin. After a minute he became even more aware and grasped that Steve was holding onto him protectively.

"Where are we? Steve?" But shaking his head in a total exasperation that was laced with an anxious concern, Steve could barely speak at first. It took him a few minutes to switch gears and mutter something that would make sense to Danny.

"Adler said this wouldn't happen again." Steve ground out before trying to explain what had just occurred. "You left the hospital. What do you remember? Danny, you left the _**hospital**_ and came here alone .. _**outside**_ .. tell me what happened."

The distress and unease were passing quickly for him, but Danny could hear the plea in Steve's voice so he tried to remember something. Steve's own distress was more than evident and Danny closed his eyes as he caught his breath. He could easily picture Steve's grimace that was obviously akin to his classic aneurysm face.

"I don't know .. a bad dream … maybe. There was someone .. in the room .. dark, evil. I only remember needing to get away. It wanted to take me .. it was so real." Danny's voice held a quaver as he began to understand what he'd done.

"It let me go. And I got away .." He mumbled softly as Steve rubbed his shoulder soothingly.

"Yes, you sure did at that." Steve closed his own eyes as he tried to calm his nerves. Danny was cold now and Steve could feel him beginning to tremble. "Let's get you back inside."

Gently, Steve got up and pulled Danny into a standing position. Supporting a large majority of his weight, Steve still couldn't hold back on his incredulous intake of breath.

"Danno, you walked out here. By yourself … and the stairs." Steve could barely continue as he pulled Danny's arm over his neck and wrapped his arm securely around his waist. "I can't believe you did this. How far you made it. You know what this means …"

Filled with mixed emotions, Danny was at first quiet as he tried to find his voice. Steve was clearly carrying most of his weight but he was moving his own two feet totally under his own control. Blinking back tears and putting his free hand on Steve's chest, Danny took a shaky breath and failed at an attempt to laugh.

His words came out thin and sounding more plaintive than joking. Almost scaring himself and totally overwhelmed by what he'd just done and more so by this achievement than by a fading bad dream, Danny didn't know how to react.

"It means … Doc Adler is going to totally kill me for this …" But Steve understood since he was feeling the same way as they clambered back to the main entrance of the hospital. Adler was going to be furious and the second dream or night terror needed to be discussed, but Danny's unplanned feat was undeniable.

"Danno, honestly. Let him … if this means you're back and truly better .. just let him." The whisper was sincere and Danny could hear the hesitant smile breaking through as Steve adjusted his weight to help him as they continued the slow trek.

"It's all good. All of it. Let's just leave it at that for now."

**_~ to be continued ~_**


	19. Danny's Hail Mary Play

**I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Notes: just a snippet from the breakfast muse before going out for a kayak!**

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* **

**Chapter Nineteen: A Hail Mary Play**

Steve made a beeline for the closest access doors which wound up being for the Emergency Room. Danny had tapped out any remaining reserves of energy and was struggling to help Steve, but in reality was now no help at all.

"Almost there, D." Steve muttered as he shifted Danny again in an attempt to take all his weight as Danny blurted a breathy strained reply. "Good. Sorry."

Steve briefly smiled at the apology. "No worries. But you should have waited to strut your stuff for the actual therapist." As they got to the entrance, the outline of the doctor standing in the common area was familiar and Steve breathed a sigh of relief when he recognized Doctor Ramirez.

The doctor turned as they entered and his eyes widened in surprise when he saw the two men. Snapping his fingers in the direction of a nurse, he began making demands before asking questions.

"Get me a gurney!" And Danny's weight was immediately lifted from Steve as he was transferred to the table and Ramirez took over. The doctor was all business as he checked Danny's vitals and noticed the shiver and cold sheen of sweat.

"Now get him into exam room one. Warming blankets and contact Doctor Adler." He made a disapproving sound at Danny's high blood pressure and chilled skin. But Ramirez had a slight grin at Danny's woeful reply when Adler's name was mentioned.

"Can't we just hide out in here?" Danny groaned as he shakily rubbed his cold hand over his face. Bone tired, Danny sighed in relief to be lying prone. "He's gonna be so mad .."

But Danny was a bit shocky, certainly had gone AWOL and Ramirez was confused as to how the recovering man could possibly be coming in through the emergency room when in fact, he was supposed to be upstairs safely in his own room. Steve was clearly distressed as the attendant's wheeled Danny away from him and soon ran his own hands through his hair as the doctor confronted him.

"This should be entertaining. Tell me how all of this happened." Ramirez remarked dryly with almost an amused tone. "Adler's not nearly as understanding as I am." Steve's short exasperated eye roll confirmed that statement.

Steve's arms flapped aimlessly around as he trailed Ramirez into the exam room. "He was already outside before anyone realized he'd actually gotten up and left." Ramirez frowned in total disbelief but didn't say a word as the nurses removed Danny's sweat-soaked t-shirt for a hospital gown. Warming blankets quickly followed and they could hear Danny sigh with relief as his chilled skin was comforted.

"And?" Ramirez prompted as he made sure the blankets covered his unexpected patient and he rechecked Danny's blood pressure.

"Good. It's more normal." He soothed quietly, but frowned when Danny's eyes began to drift close. He looked again distractedly to Steve as he removed the small bandage from Danny's temple and gently palpated the area. "And … ?"

"_**And**_, it seems he either had a very bad dream and was sleep walking. Or, it was a second night terror that got him physically moving and then he just … kept going right out the door." Steve noticed Ramirez's concern over Danny who now seemed to be sleeping.

"This happened too .. he falls asleep soon after .. though Adler had given him a light sedative the first time." Shaking his head in frustration, Steve sighed.

"He falls asleep. The rest of the night seems normal. But then he wakes up and doesn't remember anything."

Ramirez frowned a second time. "This is Adler's bag, not mine. A traumatic brain injury can result in a variety of different side effects. Plus the emotional traumas weigh heavily on the subconscious. It could be something … or eventually pass entirely as he fully recovers."

Both looked up as a harried Doctor Adler virtually ran into the exam room. His concern was more than evident and he only slightly relaxed when he saw his patient resting securely under Ramirez's care. His dedicated nature was equivalent to Ramirez's own as he personally checked Danny's vitals and grabbed the chart to scan the hasty results from the seated doctor before saying a single word.

"He's stable now then." Doctor Adler stated unnecessarily to his peer and Ramirez nodded in agreement. Seeing the removed bandage, he worriedly asked both Steve and Ramirez as he moved his fingers gently over the area. "Did he fall or hit his head?"

Steve didn't' think so and Ramirez concurred. "No. Lucky there. No signs of any additional bruising or of a new head injury." Adler nodded in relief.

"I have a small troupe walking the grounds looking for him. Once I got the urgent call … I knew you'd be well on his heels." And the doctor looked at Steve. "But this is most unexpected … do we know what happened?"

"Seems he walked himself straight out our lovely doors." Ramirez explained. "You have an interesting case on your hands with our friend here. Bad dreams or night terrors aside … he's quite mobile in the very least. The question now is … what's causing this and will it become chronic."

Within seconds Steve found himself repeating his description to Doctor Adler who immediately had no answers.

"The sleeping .. exhaustion is likely more natural." He said hesitantly. "His body isn't ready for the physical exertion plus the adrenalin rush kept him on his feet. My idea of physical therapy is a gradual, improving level of exertion. Not the running of a marathon." Adler frowned as he considered options. "And now he's bottomed out … he's understandably tired."

Heaving a sigh, Adler jammed his hands deeply into his pockets. "No, the sleeping I'm not concerned about. But we need to get to the bottom of these dreams ….and the _**walking**_." He allowed himself a brief pleased smile.

"Walking _**and**_ managing the stairs … plus he got very far under his own steam." Adler shook his head at the remarkable events of the evening before turning to Steve who then also found himself smiling.

"I promise we'll figure this out .. but in one very large respect, his recovery has taken a startling leap in an extremely positive direction."

The doctors conferred briefly and they soon had Danny transferred back to his room. Never waking as he was moved into his own bed, Danny only rolled over as the warming blankets were readjusted.

"Vitals are fine. Let's keep him warm though just in case." Adler said before getting ready to leave the room. "And he can't be unattended at this point ..at least not until we discover the depths of this issue. He won't like this either …." The doctor made a face for Danny's benefit.

"But I'd prefer that we once again skip a therapy session … we need to review what's happening. Actually too, I expect him to be sore and tired later on in payment for what he experienced tonight."

Steve chuckled and shook his head at Adler's warnings. "I know. And he may not remember any of this. Honestly, that bothers me the most." Adler agreed silently by studying Danny's sleeping face.

"Food, rest, sleep." Steve muttered as he followed the doctor's eyes. Adler smiled and warmly slapped Steve once on the shoulder.

Before he left, Adler said in a happy wonder. "Exactly. But … who's complaining?"

**_~ to be continued ~_**


	20. Defining Moments

**I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Note: early morning snippet from the breakfast muse!**

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* **

**Chapter Twenty: Defining Moments**

He awakened slowly with a thick muzzy-headed feeling. It was almost as if he'd been drinking the night before, had fallen asleep but then woke not quite right and needing a few many hours more hard rest to set the world correctly on its feet. Blinking a few times to clear his vision, Danny lay on his left side and simply didn't feel like moving a single muscle. The only things missing were the queasy stomach and bed spins; and he was grateful at least for that blessing. But bleary eyed and heavy headed, he would have drifted back to sleep if Steve's shadow hadn't fallen across his face.

"How are you feeling?" The question came from above with an unconcealed worry and yet .. something else mixed in with it that sounded hopeful and unexpectedly happy. "Are you cold? Headache?"

Danny sighed as he rolled himself onto his back to answer Steve. "Mostly fine. But really tired." Grouchy about the fatigue, he added.

"Why are you asking? Can't I just have a_ 'good morning, Danny' _like a normal person? Why a thousand questions?"

And then he winced as he felt every single leg and shoulder muscle protest in his body. His calf muscles were especially achy, still not fully awake he frowned in confusion.

"Why am I so sore? My legs are killing me." The worry was back center stage on Steve's face as he fixed heavy blankets around him but didn't yet offer an explanation. He frowned at the silence, but Danny briefly closed his eyes and experimented with a little stretch. It did help some of the tightness but he was definitely uncomfortable.

"_**OH**_!" Danny muttered out loud as a random thought skittered across his brain. His eyes flew open in alarm and he stared at Steve in askance as he repeated himself. "OH! Did that really happen!"

Almost slyly, Steve schooled his expression and crossed his arms to stare back innocently. "Sorry? Did what happen?"

Danny was immediately annoyed by Steve's vague reply, continued questions and now irritating attitude as he only raised the head of the bed. "What is this … a test Steven?"

"Could be."

The mild retort set Danny off who was now officially cranky by the achiness and weary feeling. Scowling and moody he glared at Steve petulantly. "I don't like tests. And I'm not in the mood for this …_game_ …I'm tired and my legs hurt. A lot."

But his niggling feeling that something had truly happened last night grew and he hesitated. Steve was acting weird and Danny made a face as he bit back a sarcastic reply. Another thought or actually more of an eerie feeling, popped into his head and he frowned as it distracted him.

"It wasn't a dream then." He muttered more to himself and then noticed the heavy blankets draped around him. "Oh!" And Steve couldn't help rolling his eyes towards the ceiling at the continually repeated sound.

Prompting him gently, Steve smirked and forced himself to relax. If Danny could remember what happened .. any portion of the evening's events … he hoped it could help Adler determine what they were dealing with. In his uneducated opinion, after stewing on it the entire night, Steve had come to his own conclusion that zero memories would be the worst outcome. A complete black-out of time seemed more foreboding and could mean a significant brain injury and new problems. But if Danny could just remember a snippet … just a piece … then maybe all of this would simply be _better_. Steve was over-tired and stressed, but he was sure that a proven difference in what Danny could or couldn't remember would support the _why_ and then solve the _how_.

And so he pushed as carefully as he knew and his mental fingers were crossed as he ignored Danny's grumpy irritation. "Third time you've said that, D. Care to elaborate?"

The annoyed glare that met his innocently blank face was eventually replaced with a confused wonder. "I was outside last night. In the dark … Ramirez?" Danny began to stutter as more came back to him in a rush and Steve's smile now continued to grow.

"I talked to Ramirez in the emergency room." Surprised by the memories that were flooding back, Danny raised his voice. "Did I _**walk**_ outside … by myself … I mean .. I don't … Steve? I was outside … I remember it was so cold. I was freezing. But why was I under a tree? You found me under a tree?"

Steve heaved a huge sigh of relief and nodded his head in agreement as Danny perfectly described the waking moments after the dream or night terror … whatever it was that had gotten him up and out of bed.

"Thank god." Steve said softly. "I hoped you would remember something … anything. And Danny, yeah. You did walk. A long way and that's why you're so sore right now."

But Danny was rambling now and voiced a portion that put Steve even more fully at ease. "But no one was really after me? That part was a dream? _**Right**_?"

Disturbed by that particular memory, he pieced together what he now remembered telling Steve about the dark and terrifying feelings when he had found him outside. Danny paused and repeated exactly what he'd described earlier that night.

"It _**was**_ a bad dream. There wasn't someone .. here.. even though it was so real." Danny's voice also held the same quaver and Steve once again found himself trying to soothe him by rubbing his arm.

"I got away .. but no." Danny corrected himself firmly. "No. It was a dream."

He then added something almost inaudibly and Steve sucked in a surprised breath. For maybe, the words held the real clue to all of this. Withdrawing into an old musty memory, Danny was very quiet and grew increasingly upset.

"It was like in the beginning. When I couldn't wake up. I didn't want to at first … it was nice. Peaceful. Nothing hurt. But _then_ … _then_ it changed and I was afraid I couldn't wake up. I was afraid I'd lose Grace."

Sitting on the bed next to Danny, Steve waited patiently as he gathered his thoughts and ground through feelings and confusing splintered memories. He was moving between highs and lows, but mentally working through and sorting out things that were not only helpful for him, but also for Steve. He'd make sure that Doctor Adler was up to speed if Danny should accidentally omit a clue or reason impacting a full recovery. Instinctively Steve knew what Danny meant by "_the beginning_". It stemmed directly from the comatose state and when he had begun to try and awaken. Exhausted, confused and frustrated, Danny could only awaken for short periods before being drawn back under to a scary deep sleep. So Steve waited as Danny closed his eyes and steadied his breathing. He studied his face as it ran an emotional gamut and couldn't help himself from snaring Danny's hand in his own. But he wasn't sure what to say that would make Danny feel better as he forced himself to be content with the answering shaky squeeze.

Steve slowly let out a huge breath that he didn't realize he'd been holding. This all had to be good and Adler would confirm it. It had to be good that Danny remembered virtually the entire evening and could recognize a bad dream for what it had been. The insights to how he felt as he came out of the coma could be equally telling.

He felt a surprised jolt through Danny's hand as he convulsively gripped his own tightly and almost laughed in relief at the newly bewildered expression. Eyes huge, Danny blurted out the best part.

"I walked out of here … I did … _Adler_!" Steve snorted happily and made no effort to calm the growing excitement.

"And as for Adler … well, he's sort of okay and sort of not. But I think he's going to appreciate this conversation."

"Walking? Yeah - I just said that before ..you do everything _**big**_ Danny. In a grand style." Steve was relieved with the healthier change in tone and overall attitude. And as he watched Danny fully relax into the pillows, he couldn't help laughing now out loud as he added. "It's just how you are."

**_~ to be continued ~_**


	21. Defined Game Over END

**I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Note: thank you for the fantastic comments and feedback. I'm back from vacation and the muse is well rested and quite happy. THANK YOU for staying with me as this story developed and completed itself.**

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* **

**Chapter Twenty-One: Defined. Game Over.**

Danny was thrilled. Steve … well, he was equally thrilled and in more than an excellent mood. A full week and three days after "_it_" – the _accident_ - had happened, Danny was slowly making his way up and down the hospital corridor with a walker. And Steve of course was hovering protectively at his side. Two full nights had also passed with no bad dreams. In short, the last few days had been stellar with no set-backs of any kind.

"A new way to watch my six, huh Steve?" Danny quirked an amused eyebrow at the outstretched hands near the ready should he stumble. With a surprised expression, Steve quickly but quite unsuccessfully stowed his hands behind his back and then burst out laughing.

Danny's eyes were similarly shining as he watched Steve chuckle uncontrollably and wipe his tears away. With muscle memory returning and strength improving, Danny was now allowed up to two fifteen minute strolls per day if he felt up to it. An additional physical therapy session ensured that he maintained balance and coordination without overdoing it. And so far, the progression was slow, steady and extremely positive. Doctor Adler's goal was for Danny to walk out of the hospital unassisted and he estimated four to five days additional time. But Danny's personal goal was to have that happen much sooner rather than later.

Doctor Adler was also aggressively monitoring Danny's subconscious mental state after the episode just three days prior where he'd bolted from his bed in the middle of the night. Insisting that he wasn't crazy and didn't need to speak to someone about buried issues related to the shooting, Danny had gotten Adler to provisionally agree to some unethical procedures.

Almost four days ago, Danny had heatedly argued with Doctor Adler about the need to speak to a psychologist.

"What are you saying?" Danny had ranted with one finger aimed at Adler's chest. Fuming and face slowly turning beet red, he'd angrily rocked off the side of the bed where he'd been sitting. Adler had then gently pushed his shoulders back down with an amused grin as his patient's voice and body both rose in unison.

"Do you think I'm _**crazy**_ .. is that what you mean? I have one or two bad dreams .. and now I'm _**crazy**_? Is seeing a shrink the best idea you've got as a solution?"

"Danny .. please _**sit**_." Adler shook his head at the automatic reaction. Keeping Danny down now was going to be more than difficult. He definitely had his hands full with his unsteady but newly mobile patient.

"No, I didn't say that. I didn't even imply it." Doctor Adler was annoyed be the allegation and he had to force himself to lower his voice in order to avoid the pending argument.

"No. _**No**_. You are not crazy .. but if these dreams or night terrors are so buried and causing erratic sleep patterns, I'd like to get a firm handle on them." Doctor Adler sighed as he tried to make a point. Danny's shoulders were shaking in a fury under his hands while the doctor insisted that his recovering patient remain seated.

"I'm pleased that these night terrors don't appear to be related to your head injury. There's no evidence of bruising or a bleed. Nothing showed up in the latest MRI and your EEG is normal. In fact, the injury is healing beautifully." And Adler physically stayed the dramatic hand wave with his own when it flew up in the air clearly saying "_then why are we having this conversation at all?"_

The doctor stayed adamant as he explained his theory. "Now wait! What happened was a dreadful experience … you say that you don't remember that day … but the fears of the event and the helplessness you felt as you came out of the coma have had an effect and part of you distinctly remembers that … I'm only recommending that you have the opportunity to talk it out with an expert in the field."

But Danny had refused and insisted upon a compromise. "_**No**_." The one word was laced with disdain and Adler had frowned at the dark, moody face in front of him.

Danny looked down briefly as he worked to calm himself since he knew Adler only had the best of intentions. The rowdy discussion had taken place in Danny's hospital room; Adler had asked Steve to leave in order for him to privately review his theories and concerns.

Quieting, Danny's voice had become low and Adler heard the hesitation as he searched for the way to describe what he would be most comfortable doing.

"No. Absolutely not. Doc, I won't do that. I can't speak to someone I don't know …. Not about something like this." Danny scowled to himself and then stared down Adler as he made a demand.

"I'll hash it out with you or even Ramirez .. or with _anyone_ else .. " The aggravated sigh was filled with meaning and the word '_anyone'_ was meaningfully stressed.

"You know who I mean …" Danny's darkly worried eyes searched his face and asked for approval. And finally, Adler nodded in understanding since Steve had already provided a great deal of insights based on his first eye opening conversation with Danny the morning after his second and worst night terror.

And Adler himself had a few brief exchanges with Danny, so he did empathize. Danny would only speak to those he trusted and could rely on .. those in his tight-knit family that would never be judgmental or wrongly critical.

"Yes, I do. But Danny … " And he shook his head in frustration as he sensed the annoyance returning in his patient. After a moment, he regretfully raised a hand in surrender and Danny relaxed as he watched Adler's face intently.

"Okay. Fine. Me, Ramirez, anyone on your team … you're way … for now. We talk it out and give you time or a chance to put it to bed on your terms. I'm also going to prescribe a light sedative should you need it in the evenings. But if you put yourself in danger or these episodes continue or worsen, I have a doctor's prerogative to intervene in order to protect my patient."

The two had agreed and Danny had carefully begun to confide his fearful memories to not only Steve and Adler, but also a few to Kono and Chin. He had talked until he couldn't think of anything left to say – the more he spoke, the more he had dredged up his terrible feelings of frightening loss and lack of control. At times it was a basic recitation of vague feelings that were eventually shrugged off and discounted. But on one or two occasions it was both painful and emotional for him. The worst being when Danny nearly drove himself into a panic attack with Kono when a feeling of unforgivable helplessness related to Grace descended upon him.

Kono had pulled him into a tight hug as he panted and struggled to work through some of his scattered but all too strong feelings from the first desperate night terror when Grace had called out for him. "I couldn't get to her. She fell away …she needed me." Danny was choking and breathing in hiccupped gasps. The frantic feelings of losing Grace were horrible and overwhelming.

"It's okay Danny." She soothed over and over again as she held him. "Both Steve and I were with you. It was a bad bad dream and I could see how bad it was … how very real. You just needed to wake up and you couldn't … you were so tired and so worn out. Your mind was working over-time and your body couldn't keep up."

Steve and Chin had been at lunch. When they returned, Kono had kept a tight hold of Danny with one hand as she quickly waved them out with the other. Eyes wide and very worried both men left understanding that another hurdle was being overcome. Kono had stayed with Danny to support and coach him through the episode for almost an hour. She had waited patiently until he voluntarily released her tight embrace and then lay back fully spent in the pillows.

"I'm good now." Danny whispered with a faint smile and glassy-eyed expression. Kono had gently shushed him and insisted that he close his eyes as color slowly returned to his face. It was the most exhausting purge of his hidden and pent up anxieties and Danny had fallen asleep soon after calming. Quietly, Kono left the room and went searching for Steve and Chin who had gone back to the cafeteria.

"It was rough, but he needed that." Kono explained to them. "He's worked it out and now he's sleeping." Her own eyes were dark and brimming with tears as she described what had occurred and then couldn't help voicing her own doubts. "Hopefully, he will just sleep."

Chin nodded but put her mind at ease with his honest conviction. "I wasn't there with you two, but I think this is good for him. I'm sure it's going to help. He'll sleep and he will heal."

And the upside was that Danny admittedly felt better and was undeniable happier as his friends helped him rationalize and push back what he had begun to call "the monster". He was sleeping better, eating well and had no need for Adler's prescribed medications.

Grace had visited twice and Danny had spoken once privately with Rachel. Understanding Grace's fears as well as his own, Danny was able to correctly rationalize and put "that part of the monster" to bed by clearing his mind and giving him peace.

Steve for his part was enduringly patient and pleased with being a sounding board of sorts. Having witnessed both episodes personally, he offered some observations that also seemed to help Danny understand how badly his subconscious had taken over.

"You can deny some of this all you want Danny … but this bad stuff is in there .. " And Steve had gently tapped Danny's head. ".. and you have to acknowledge and get it out. Get it gone."

Allowed to share his own side, Steve had his own therapy session of sorts as he explained to Danny how bad it was for Kono and himself to have witnessed the extremely scary and very uncontrollable events. Danny was almost shocked when he finally realized Steve's emotional rollercoaster for what it was and how unnerved and truly frightened his family had been for him.

So now, as they slowly paced the hospital corridor, Danny paused to turn around for the short return trip. "You were right, you know." Danny softly said as he now accepted Steve's help in turning back towards his room.

"About?" Steve happily asked as they started their way back. It was already the second stroll of the day and Danny's arms held a slight fatigued tremble. Steve saw it and couldn't help taking a step or two closer just in case he was needed.

Danny was puffing a bit from the exertion and he stopped in the hallway to catch his breath. Glancing around, he saw that they were alone and took the opportunity to get out what he needed to say. Looking intently at Steve, he smiled as he voiced his thanks.

"Just about everything. Like family, friends .. you know." Danny was happy as he reached for Steve's arm and tried to express his feelings. Sobering, he became serious about another memory.

"Especially when I was so … _down_ .. so confused. When I thought .." Danny sighed sadly and didn't know how to continue. "When I didn't want to listen …"

Steve nodded in understanding and then interrupted him as his own memories of Mike Sweeney gave him pause. "Yeah, I got that. I know. And I understand it. But we got through that and Danny, it simply wasn't you."

Standing in the empty hospital hallway, the two friends considered each other and Danny smiled again as he slowly released Steve's arm and took a new grip on the walker.

"You're right. I needed you guys here." And Danny ruefully shook his head to emphasize what he meant. "No, let me rephrase that. I need you all here now. I couldn't have done this alone."

A huge grin spread across Steve's face as he took up Danny's elbow to support him back towards his room and then draped his arm warmly over Danny's shoulders.

"We couldn't … and _**wouldn't want**_ to be anywhere else, D."

**_~ End ~_**


End file.
